Tú has sido mi vida
by DarknessHikari
Summary: El amor... Ese sentimiento que te hace suspirar, reír, llorar... Pero, ¿tanto cuesta confesarlo? Una guerra, oscuridad, y una luz que ilumina el camino de salida... Es ella, a quien debe proteger...  TERMINADO
1. Valor, amor y algo inesperado

TK paseaba por el patio sin parar. Respiraba fuertemente y estaba nervioso. Después de tanto tiempo había decidido decirle a Kari lo que lleva haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo que que su corazón lata con fuerza... que la quiere.

Por fin vio a la chica salir por la gran puerta de hierro de la escuela. La miró. Su pelo era largo, y llevaba un pañuelo negro al cuello. Su ropa era: una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros.

Kari comenzó a hablar con su hermano Tai que la esperaba a la salida. TK miró esta vez a Tai que le guiñó un ojo y levantó el dedo pulgar. Se dirigió a él tras mirar hacia atrás y su cara cambió a una de preocupación.

-Si no se lo dices hoy se te van a adelantar... - dijo el hermano de la chica señalando a un chico de pelo negro que se dirigía hacia Kari.

TK aceleró el paso mientras pensaba:"_Valor, necesito valor..._" y vio que el otro chico hizo lo mismo. El chico de pelo negro llegó antes y se colocó delante de Kari. Ella se sorprendió bastante. El pelinegro comenzó a hablar:

-Oye Kari... ¿Quieres...? ¿Te gustaría..?

TK llegó corriendo y empujó al chico hacia un lado tirandolo al suelo. Lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Hola - dijo.

-Hola TK - contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿¡A ti que te pasa! - dijo el pelinegro empujando a TK cuando se levantó.

Estuvieron a punto de propinarse un puñetazo mutuamente cuando Kari intervino tirando los libros que llevaba en la mano al suelo.

Levantó los brazos, cada uno dirigiéndose a uno de los chicos y gritó:

-¡No! ¡Parad! ¡Ya tenéis doce (miró a TK) y trece (miró al otro chico) años! ¡No os comporteis como críos!

Bajaron los puños y le pidieron perdón a la chica.

Tai, que lo había visto todo desde lejos pasó corriendo junto a los tres mientras grataba:

-¡Al ladrón! ¡Cogedle!

TK echó a correr detrás de Tai y Kari se dio la vuelta para coger sus libros, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que habían robado... Echó a correr ella también. Esos libros eran bastante caros, y habían sido un regalo de una persona que ya no estaba entre ellos...

Todavía escuchaba a su hermano gritar cada vez más cerca. Kari giró en un callejón al ver a un hombre vestido de negro con sus libros en la mano derecha. Al parecer Tai y TK no habían visto al ladrón y habían seguido corriendo.

-¡Devuélvemelos!

Kari se lanzó al hombre y un segundo hombre la cogió. Ella intentó soltarse pero no pudo. Gritó todo lo que su garganta le permitía hasta que el hombre la soltó. Se giró y pudo ver a Tai subido a la espalda del hombre vestido de rojo (el que la habia cogido) dandole puñetazos en la cara, o al menos intentandolo. TK cogió a la chica de la mano y la llevó fuera del callejón.

-Quédate aquí - dijo.

Después TK, sin pensar, le dio un beso en la frente, y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se puso rojo, al igual que Kari.

TK volvió y comenzó a pelearse con el que llevaba los libros en la mano. Se los quitó y estos calleron la suelo. Los cogió y echó a correr mientras le gritaba a Tai:

-¡Vamos!

Tai bajó de la espalda del hombre y los dos comenzaron a correr. Al pasar junto a la chica, que lo había visto todo, corrió junto a ellos. Entraron en casa de los dos hermanos, que era la más cercana y cerraron todas las puertas.

Tai, que ya tenía 17 años, salió al balcón y vio a los dos hombres correr por la calle. Entró rápidamente y le dijo a su hermana que dejara los libros sobre la cama.

Abrió uno al azar y pasó las páginas rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó Kari.

-Si esos hombres querían estos libros, debe de ser por algo - contestó su hermano.

-Quizás sea el precio, tienen muchos años y son muy caros.

Kari se sentó junto a TK y hizo su larga melena hacia atrás.

-¡Lo encontré! - dijo Tai orgulloso.


	2. Destrucción

-¿Y que es lo que has descubierto? – preguntó TK haciéndose hacia delante.

Tai abrió una página de color amarillo (como la de las páginas amarillas) y leyó la palabra "Digimon".

-Pero... – dijo Kari – dejamos el Digimundo hace un año, y nadie sabía de su existencia, ¿por qué iban a querer esos hombres un libro que no saben que significa?

-Quizás si que lo sepan... – contestó Tai. Miró por la ventana y vio el ocaso en el horizonte -. Bueno, ¡decidido! Hoy te quedas a dormir aquí TK...

-No puedo, hoy tengo que ir a casa de mi padre y dormiré con Matt.

-¡Pues que venga él también! – contestó Tai subido a una silla haciéndose el héroe.

Al poco TK estaba al teléfono hablando con su hermano:

-¿Hola?¿Matt? – preguntó.

-Sí, ¿quién es? – preguntó Matt al otro lado.

-Soy TK, ¿quieres venir e casa de Tai a dormir? Yo me quedo...

**Mientras en la habitación de Kari...**

-¿No crees que TK es muy buena persona?

-Sí – contestó Kari a la pregunta de su hermano.

La chica se levantó y cogió de su escritorio un álbum de fotos. Se sentó en la cama junto a Tai y lo abrió. Sonrió y se quedó mirando fijamente la primera foto, después miró a su hermano y volvió a sonreír.

-Esta foto fue de cuando conocí a TK. Todo este álbum va dedicado a nosotros dos y se lo voy a regalar por su cumpleaños – Kari volvió a sonreír.

La puerta se abrió y la chica guardó el álbum detrás de ella. Tai se levantó como si tuviera un muelle en el trasero y fue hacia el chico. Colocó su mano en la espalda de TK y fueron fuera. Kari, cuando salieron, volvió a guardar el álbum y salió tras ellos.

-Esperaremos a tu hermano Matt aquí – dijo Tai sentándose en un sofá del salón.

TK se sentó, y a su lado, Kari. La chica se puso una pinza plateada con purpurina. Estuvieron un rato en silencio viendo la televisión hasta que el timbre sonó y Kari se levantó a abrir. Alguien se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. Después entró Matt.

-Lo siento Tai pero he tenido que traerle – dijo dejando su bolsa en el suelo.

Kari, cuando la soltó pudo ver que era Davis (si, le he cambiado la personalidad). Cuando Davis vio a TK se puso serio y le dijo a Kari:

-¿Por qué le has invitado a él y a mi no?

-Bueno... lo ha invitado mi hermano... – contestó Kari.

-¡Hora de dormir! – gritó Tai después de cenar.

TK hizo la silla hacia atrás y dijo:

-Que buena que estaba la cena...

-Gracias – contestó Kari con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Davis miró de reojo a TK envidiando la atención que Kari le prestaba, mientras que a él no le hacia caso. Luego miró a Kari, que había cambiado mucho desde que dejaron el Digimundo. Su pelo había crecido, al igual que ella, y ahora salía más de su casa. Los chicos de la clase iban todos tras ella y algunas de las chicas la envidiaban, aún así siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Kari recogió la mesa ella sola, negándose a las propuestas de los demás para ayudarla. Mientras recogía, se dio cuenta de que Davis se había quedado embobado mirándola y que su hermano estaba un poco molesto por ello. Tai se levantó volvió a decir:

-Es hora de dormir... TK y Matt dormirán en la habitación de mis padres, Davis y yo en mi habitación y Kari en la suya. Buenas noches.

Estaba molesto, y mucho, y en lo que más se notaba era en el tono de su voz.

Todos fueron a las habitaciones asignadas por Tai, y acunados por la brisa se quedaron durmiendo.

Pasaron las horas, y ya eran las tres de la mañana cuando un ruido los despertó. Provenía de la habitación de Kari, y allí se dirigieron todos. Tai, que iba el primero de la fila, abrió la puerta de golpe, y vio a su hermana, con su pijama rosa, en los pies de su cama mientras miraba aterrorizada a la ventana. No podía gritar ni moverse, tenía mucho miedo de lo que estaba viendo. Aparentemente, era un Digimon, pero no estaba segura. Tai cogió una silla e intentó atacar a aquella cosa.

Era como una gran mancha negra, con puntitos color gris por todo el cuerpo. Parecía petróleo y había roto la ventana, lo que había causado el ruido de antes.

Cuando Taichi le dio con la silla a la "cosa" la absorbió y aumentó de tamaño. Kari bajó de la cama y cogió a su hermano por la parte de atrás del pijama y lo sacó fuera de la habitación.

Todos corrían por el pasillo cuando la pared en la que estaba la puerta de la habitación de la chica se rompió con un gran estruendo. El gran monstruo dio unos grandes pasos y los alcanzó. Ellos corrieron la más que pudieron y llegaron a la puerta. Matt intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-¿¡Dónde está la llave! – gritó desesperado.

Kari buscó en sus bolsillos y notó algo frío. Lo sacó. Era la llave que había metido su hermano antes de dormirse en su bolsillo.

Se la dio a Matt y este abrió la puerta. Todos los vecinos salieron de sus casas por el estruendo, y al ver a aquella mancha de petróleo, volvieron a entrar y cerraron todas las puertas y ventanas. Ni si quiera las abrieron para dejar entrar a los chicos.

Kari notó como alguien le cogía de una mano, otra persona de la otra y alguien, desde detrás, la empujaba para que pudiera huir más rápido. Era TK quien le cogía de la mano derecha, Davis de la izquierda, y su hermano, era el que estaba detrás.

Cruzaron corriendo la calle hasta llegar a la playa, donde giraron a la derecha. Se metieron en un callejón, y al fondo, la parte más oscura del lugar, había una valla.

-Tenemos que saltarla – dijo Davis subiéndose las mangas de su pijama azul marino.

Tai se subió a unos contenedores de basura y puso sus manos en lo más alto de la valla de madera. Cogió impulso y se sentó. Miró al otro lado y vio que la valla tapaba un muro un poco más bajo que la valla. Se puso de pie en el muro y esperó. Matt fue el siguiente en saltar, pero él no esperó en el muro, sino que bajó directamente.

-¡Daos prisa! – gritó cuando llegó al suelo.

Davis y TK saltaron sin problemas, mientras que Kari no. La chica al subirse al contenedor, este se hundió, pero su hermano cogió a Hikari de la mano, y TK junto con Davis, ayudaron a subir a Kari.

La chica saltó al fin al otro lado y se quedaron allí hasta que oyeron los grandes pasos de la cosa cerca de ellos y que seguía sin darse cuenta de que estaban allí, tan cerca.

-¿Qué era eso? – preguntó Kari abrazada a TK.

-No lo sé – contestó su hermano Tai.

-Quizás sea un Digimon – apuntó TK sin darse cuenta de que Kari lo abrazaba.

Davis miró a TK envidiándolo. ¿Por qué Kari habría abrazado a TK y no a él? Daisuke se sentó junto a Kari, y esta no hizo nada. Al fin, TK se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Kari, y se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Celoso? – preguntó Tai al oído de Davis.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! – contestó el chico.

Matt se puso de pie y limpió un poco su pijama rojo. Ayudó a su hermano TK a levantarse y se dio la vuelta.

-Nosotros nos vamos – dijo -. No quiero morir...

-Pero Matt... – dijo TK – No los podemos dejar aquí. Tai y Kari no tienen a donde ir... – Kari le dedicó una sonrisa a TK, y él se la devolvió -. ¿Por qué no los llevamos a casa?

-De acuerdo – contestó su hermano con las dos manos detrás de la cabeza y sin darse la vuelta -. Pero vámonos rápido por si viene esa cosa otra vez.

-Yo también voy – dijo Davis auto invitándose.

Los otros tres se levantaron y fueron a casa de los dos hermanos, en realidad, iban a casa del padre de los dos hermanos, la más cercana a donde se encontraban.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos y cuando entraron empezaron a oír los gritos de las personas a lo lejos. El padre de Matt y TK les hizo montones de preguntas a todos. TK y Matt se cambiaron de ropa. Davis, fue a su casa, muy cerca de allí y volvió también vestido. Tai fue a la suya, negándose a que fuera Kari y trajo las suyas.

-¿Puedo llamar a mis padres? – preguntó Kari vergonzosamente después de cambiarse de ropa.

-Claro – contestó el padre de TK.

Kari cogió el teléfono y llamó a sus padres. Tenía miedo. No sabía que decir y aún menos como explicarles que su casa había acabado totalmente destrozada. Cogió con fuerza en cable del teléfono y notó la mano de TK en su espalda.

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó.

-Sí... – por la mejilla de Kari cayó una lágrima.

Esa lágrima hizo que TK se sintiera un inútil, se sentía como si él hubiera sido el culpable. Su mente dijo un lo siento y quitó su mano de la espalda de la chica.

-¿Mamá? – dijo Kari al fin.

-¿Qué pasa Kari? ¿Por qué no me llamas desde el teléfono de casa? – preguntó su madre.

-Pues... – Kari miró a TK y este le sonrió. Eso le dio fuerzas para hablar y prosiguió: - La casa ha sido destruida por una especie de monstruo y hemos huido. Ahora estamos en casa del padre de TK y...

-¿¡Qué! – gritó su madre al otro lado - ¿¡Estáis bien! ¿¡Os ha pasado algo!

-No mamá estamos bien...

-Eso es lo que me importa... Tu padre y yo cogeremos el próximo vuelo a Japón, estaremos allí dentro de dos días. Cuidaos.

La madre de Kari colgó. Ella había intentado que en su tono no se notara la gran preocupación por sus hijos, pero era en vano. El padre de Matt salió de una habitación.

-He colocado sacos de dormir en las habitaciones. Yo me voy a dormir, mañana trabajo, o mejor dicho, hoy trabajo – bostezó.

Esta vez se encargó Matt de repartir las habitaciones. Tai y Kari dormirían juntos, y los otros tres en otra habitación. Todos se acostaron en sus sacos y camas, y empezó a amanecer.

-Tai – dijo Kari desde la cama.

-¿Qué...? – preguntó su hermano medio dormido.

-Tengo miedo...

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo... – dijo Kari mirando el techo – Tengo miedo de que ese monstruo vuelva, tengo miedo de que alguien acabe malherido...

Kari paró de hablar. Tai se había quedado profundamente dormido. La chica sonrió y se puso de lado. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

La despertó el ruido que causaron los demás al darse cuenta de que las clases habían empezado hacía ya cuatro horas. Ella salió al pasillo y vio que todos estaban corriendo de un lado para otro. Davis desayunaba sin apenas respirar, Tai salió corriendo a por sus mochilas y TK cocinaba sin parar, ya que Davis comía sin parar y Matt, con una tranquilidad desesperante, preparaba su mochila. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Kari, se frotaba los ojos todavía medio dormida en medio del pasillo. Miró por una ventana que había en la cocina y gritó. Se tapó la boca y TK se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Kari? – preguntó.

Kari señaló hacia fuera y TK vio el desastre que había sucedido mientras dormían. Casi todos los edificios estaban en ruinas, incluyendo el colegio.

-Pero qué... – dijo Davis.

El miedo de Kari aumentó. Otra agria lágrima cayó por la rosada mejilla de la chica. Davis, que quería que Kari se enamorara de ella, limpió esa lágrima con una sonrisa. TK se puso serio, lo que quería decir que estaba celoso de Davis.

Matt encendió la televisión y tan solo hablaban sobre la destrucción de la ciudad. Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Tai llegó rompiendo ese silencio, y al entrar, el suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¡Un terremoto! – gritó Matt.

-¡Ven aquí Kari! – gritó Tai.

Kari se dirigió hacia su hermano y este la abrazó. Después, el techo se desplomó...


	3. Mancha de Petróleo

TK abrió los ojos. Le dolía mucho el brazo y notaba como alguien lo vendaba. Miró hacia su derecha y vio a una enfermera. Miró hacia el otro lado y vio a Tai, a su hermano y a Davis dormidos en camillas.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó.

-En una ambulancia. Un vecino llamó y vinimos cuando pudimos. Os hemos encontrado a vosotros, me han dicho que hay otra chica, pero los bomberos no pueden venir tienen mucho trabajo, y nosotros hemos recibido un montón de llamadas – la enfermera cogió unas tijeras y cortó la venda -. Ya está. Tú te puedes ir.

-¿Una chica? ¡Kari! – dijo TK bajando de la ambulancia corriendo.

La enfermera gritó algo y el vehículo se puso en marcha. El chico se dirigió a las ruinas y empezó a quitarlas. Piedra tras piedra miraba sus manos ensangrentadas por los cortes provocados por estas.

Se dio cuenta, de que a parte del corte del brazo, llevaba otro en la cara. Empezaba junto a su ojo y terminaba en la mitad de su mejilla. Buscó en el lugar donde juraría haber visto a Kari por última vez. Pero no estaba. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran encontrado a Tai y no a Kari si estaban abrazados?

TK corrió hacia el lugar donde anteriormente estaba la mesa de la cocina y quitó una piedra. Al hacerlo pudo observar una delicada mano. La mano de Kari. Comenzó a quitar las ruinas que cubrían su cuerpo desesperadamente hasta que por fin lo consiguió.

Cogió a la chica entre sus brazos, y, a pesar de que a penas podía mover el derecho, se levantó con la chica. Notó que respiraba y que su corazón latía, pero cada vez lo hacía con menos frecuencia. Llevaba cortes por los brazos, las piernas y unos pocos también en la cara.

-Kari... – susurró.

La chica no reaccionó. TK la llevó al hospital, un poco lejos de allí. Frente a la puerta se desplomó y montones de personas los llevaron a los dos a la habitación donde estaban los demás.

Los médicos llegaron a la conclusión de que TK, solo se había desmayado por el gran esfuerzo hecho con un brazo malherido, mientras que los otros, estaban en coma. Los más graves eran Tai y Kari, ya que les había caído una viga de hierro encima.

TK despertó al día siguiente. Cuando lo hizo vio que Davis también había despertado del coma y estaba sentado en una silla junto a la camilla de Kari. En el lugar donde estaba Davis el día anterior había otra persona, por lo que TK supuso que le habían dado el alta. Se hizo el dormido hasta que vio que Daisuke, aprovechando que Kari estaba en coma, acercaba sus labios a los de ella para darle un beso. TK se levantó y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un empujón a Davis, de tal manera que este casi se cae de la silla.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? – preguntó Davis.

-¡Le ibas a dar un beso! – gritó TK enfadado.

Davis se sonrojó y murmuró un "Mentira..."

TK y Davis pasaron los días contemplando a Kari y esperando a que ella despertara. Pasaron ocho días, y Matt despertó. Le dieron el alta al instante, ya que necesitaban todas las camillas posibles. El siguiente en despertar fue Tai, justo una semana después que Matt.

Al fin, después de casi un mes, Kari abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su hermano, a Davis y a TK dormidos en algunas sillas repartidas por la habitación. Se levantó y se quitó esa especie de cables que le daban los nutrientes suficientes para sobrevivir sin comer. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que estaba de noche. Se volvió y miró a TK, que ya no portaba el brazo vendado y que ya no tenía la cicatriz de la cara.

La noche era tranquila. Kari se acercó a su hermano Tai para despertarlo, pero la pared en la que estaba la ventana se vino abajo. Todos se levantaron de las sillas y se sorprendieron al ver a la chica despierta. Ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a ver esa cosa. Unos cuantos médicos que pasaban por el pasillo, abrieron la puerta asustados y al ver la mancha de petróleo pusieron pies en polvorosa.

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación comenzaron a correr, pero esa cosa cogió a Kari por la cintura.

-¡Socorro! – gritó intentándose librar de las manos del monstruo.

-Chica guapa – dijo la mancha bajando de la pared y dando dos pasos para salir del aparcamiento del hospital -. Chica gustar jefe...

-¡Suéltame monstruo sin cerebro! – Kari dio unas cuantas patadas en el aire.

TK saltó desde la ventana de la habitación y cayó sobre la espalda de la mancha. Fue hacia su nariz, donde con sus ojos no podía verle, y llegó a su hombro. Kari seguía intentando soltarse, aunque le era imposible. De repente desaparecieron los tres...

Tai corría por el pasillo del hospital. Lo había visto todo y quería ir a casa de Izzy. Sus padres no habían vuelto, ya que habían cancelado todos los vuelos con destino a Japón. Bajó las escaleras y cruzó el aparcamiento, justo el lugar en el que los había visto desaparecer. Estaba completamente seguro de que habían ido al Digimundo. Tai llamó a Matt por teléfono y se lo contó todo. Luego, cuando se encontraba frente al lugar donde debería estar la casa de Izzy, se dio cuenta de que Davis lo había estado siguiendo.

-¿Qué quieres? Ahora no tengo tiempo, quiero traer a mi hermana al mundo real – dijo Tai molesto por la presencia del chico.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué yo no quiero que Kari vuelva? Oye, tu hermana me gus... me cae muy bien.

Tai miró se reojo a Davis. Después empezó a andar sobre las ruinas de la casa de Izzy. Se encontró al chico tras una pared que seguía en pie. Izzy se sorprendió de verle y se acercó a Tai.

-Necesito que hagas una de esas cosas que haces con los ordenadores para poder ir al Digimundo – dijo Tai.

-No es tan fácil. La digipuerta se cerró hace un año y ya no se ha vuelto a abrir – contestó Izzy saliendo de las ruinas.

El chico pelirrojo era un experto en ordenadores, pero no tanto como para poder abrir de nuevo la digipuerta por más que pudiera. Fueron a donde estaba Davis, que estaba pensando en esa cosa que se había llevado a Kari. Tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a lo primero que viera, pero se contuvo al ver a Tai. Todos fueron hacia el teatro, donde la mayoría de las familias que se habían quedado sin casa por culpa del monstruo, se alojaban.

-Oye, Tai, no puedo hacer milagros – dijo Izzy cogiendo su nuevo ordenador portátil.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo que lo intentes... – dijo el hermano mayor de Kari.

Izzy encendió su ordenador, e hizo unas cuantas cosas que Tai no entendía. Después le enseñó la pantalla a Tai.

-¡Ves! No está abierta, ya te lo decía yo – dijo el pelirrojo.

Davis miró a Tai, que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Ya había sufrido bastante con lo que le dijeron los médicos de que no había mucha esperanza de que despertara alguna vez, como para que ahora que había despertado, un monstruo inútil se la llevara. Dio un golpe en la mesa y Davis, del susto, se hizo hacia atrás.

-Déjame ver... ¿cómo se abría esta cosa? – dijo Daisuke buscando su daivice - ¡Porras! Se me ha olvidado que no los tenemos... ¡Qué mala suerte!

Davis ahora si que no podía controlarse, y al ver entrar a Yamatto, el hermano de TK, se levantó de la silla y fue a propinarle un puñetazo. Creía que TK tenía toda la culpa de la desaparición de Kari, y, como consecuencia de ello, pagaría Matt. Daisuke cogió a Matt por el cuello y con la otra mano le intentó dar.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! – Gritó Matt mientras quitaba la mano de Davis de su cuello -. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo siento... – contestó Daisuke cabizbajo – Yo, yo...

Matt pasó de largo como si él no estuviera y se dirigió hacia Tai e Izzy.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente? – preguntó.

Tai se lo contó todo con pelos y señales, esta vez, no pudo contener las lágrimas, que salieron de sus ojos sin cesar. No quería mucho a su hermana, la quería muchísimo. Había llorado a escondidas por ella, había peleado por ella...

"_Quizás he hecho algo mal..._" pensó.

Matt miró a Tai, y reconoció esa cara, esas lágrimas, eran las mismas de él cuando se culpaba de algo.

-Tai... No ha sido tu culpa, ni tampoco la mía – dijo mirando primero a Tai y luego a Davis -. Tan solo ha ocurrido.

Izzy se puso en pie y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comenzó a hablar:

-Parece que algo os ha oído. La puerta está abierta...

Kari despertó algo confusa en medio de lo que parecía el cielo estrellado. Caminaba sobre oscuridad iluminada por miles de pequeñas estrellas, el techo y las paredes eran iguales. Portaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos blancos y una pinza también blanca.

Dio un par de pasos.

-¿Kari? – escuchó tras de sí.

La chica se dio la vuelta y vio a TK, también vestido de blanco. Hikari corrió a abrazarle y este la cogió entre sus brazos y dio un par de vueltas. TK estaba contento de ver a Kari despierta, sin todos esos cables en los brazos ni con esa mascarilla para que respirara mejor. Kari tan solo estaba contenta de estar con TK.

Takeru dejó a la chica en el suelo y notó su cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa Kari? – preguntó intentando encontrar la mirada de Hikari.

-Tengo miedo...

-¿De qué?

-De todo...

Kari bajó la cabeza y sintió el como se mareaba. Puso la mano en su frente, y cayó hacia delante. TK la cogió y la dejó suavemente en el suelo. Acarició su frente con ternura y sonrió. Kari abrió los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó no muy seguro TK.

-Segurísima – contestó Hikari poniéndose de pie.

Kari no estaba segura del porqué se había mareado, simplemente, se había mareado. Miró sus brazos. Tenía unas pocas cicatrices. Miró a TK. Él sonreía, quería que ella no tuviera miedo. Él quería protegerla ahora que no había nadie más para hacerlo.

Hikari dio unos pasos hacia atrás, algo la empujó y entre ella y TK apareció una pared de cristal. Takeru golpeó el cristal y gritó:

-¡Kari! ¿¡Me oyes!

-Sí, te oigo – dijo ella sin gritar.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó TK.

-No lo sé... – admitió la chica.

Un ruido como el de un globo al explotar de escuchó tras Hikari. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre, a un hombre de pelo blanco y con una pequeña barba.

-¿Quién es ese? – preguntó el hombre señalando a TK.

-Ese es un chico que vino con la chica... – dijo otro hombre.

El hombre de la barba dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Kari mirándola de arriba abajo. TK se molestó mucho y dio otro golpe en el cristal.

-Jack, es perfecta. Llévala para que la vea mi hijo...

El tal Jack cogió a Hikari del brazo y está intentó soltarse. Luego Takeru vio como desaparecían dejando un humo grisáceo. El hombre chasqueó los dedos y el cristal desapareció. TK se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre.

-Si no quieres que le pase nada a la chica, pórtate bien – TK se quedó quieto -. Tú serás perfecto para mi hija, si no fuera porque ella es mayor que tú... Bueno, da igual. Después ellos también desaparecieron.


	4. Zerpientez

Tai se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó. Cogió el ordenador y lo colocó encima de la mesa.

-¡Yo primero! – dijo Davis -. ¿Y ahora que hago?

Cogió el ordenador y lo miró por todos lados. Lo tocó y cuando acarició la pantalla desapareció. Izzy atrapó el portátil al vuelo y lo puso sobre la mesa de madera del teatro.

-¿El siguiente? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Tai siguió los pasos de Davis. Después fue Matt. Izzy salió del teatro, sin dar mucha importancia a todas aquellas personas que habían visto desaparecer a tres chicos delante de sus propios ojos. Escuchó algunos gritos y corrió al lugar del que seguramente provenían. Se quedó paralizado al ver a una cosa que no había visto en su vida. No era la gran mancha de petróleo, no. Izzy del susto se le cayó el ordenador al suelo, y, claramente, acabó roto como el anterior.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y algo o alguien lo cogió de los brazos y lo levantó. Izzy lo miró. Tenía cuerpo de serpiente, manos y brazos de humano, su cara era también humana, exceptuando sus ojos y su lengua, que eran de serpiente.

-Ezte ez el zico... – dijo.

-Aun noz quedan unoz cuantoz, no queremoz que acaben con nueztroz planez... – dijo otro que se encontraba tras él.

El verde (el que se encontraba detrás de Izzy) cogió al chico por la camiseta y lo sostuvo en el aire. El pelirrojo comenzó a dar puñetazos en el aire y a patalear sin parar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba gastando su energía en vano, paró y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la serpiente roja. Esta puso sus dedos índices cerca de donde debería tener sus orejas al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Después los abrió y bajó los brazos.

-La zica de Eztadoz Unidoz ezta también capturada, zolo quedan unoz cuantoz... – dijo la serpiente verde mientras se deslizaba alrededor de Izzy y de la serpiente roja.

-¿Quienez? – preguntó la otra.

-Hikari, Takeru, Yamatto, Taichi y Daizuke...

-Zon demaziadoz... – dijo la del mismo color que el pelo de Izzy.

-Volvemoz al Digimundo...

Entonces desaparecieron de la vista de las pocas personas que no habían huido...

Kari daba vueltas dormida en una cama. De pronto llegó al borde y se cayó.

-¡Ay! – dijo acariciándose la cabeza.

Miró la habitación. Estaba segura de que no era la suya. Era toda blanca, exceptuando las paredes, el suelo y el techo, todos ellos rosas. Kari se levantó del suelo un poco confusa y volvió a mirar la habitación, entonces lo recordó todo. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Sacó la cabeza para ver si había alguien, y al ver a una especie de criada vestida de blanco, volvió a entrar rápidamente. La mujer entró en la habitación y al no ver a la chica dejó ropa en una mesa y gritó:

-¡Oye Hikari! ¡Ya sé que no estás muy contenta con tu compromiso con el hijo menor del Señor, pero es lo que hay!

Kari salió de su escondite, alarmada. ¿Compromiso? ¿Había oído de verdad eso? ¿O solo había sido una mala jugada de su imaginación?

-Vístete – dijo la mujer, aparentemente celosa, y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

La chica se vistió sin rechistar. Su miedo aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces escuchó unos gritos en el pasillo. Estaba segura... era la voz de TK.

**Diez minutos antes...**

TK despertó en una cama de blancas sábanas. Estaba un poco mareado. Se levantó y miró a todas partes buscando a la persona a la que más quería ver en esos momentos... Kari...

No la vio por ninguna parte y salió de la habitación. Corrió por el pasillo en busca de alguien conocido pero no encontró a nadie. Respiraba con dificultad cuando dos hombres lo cogieron en peso y lo arrastraron hacia el lugar del que venía. Pataleó y un golpe se escuchó tras él. Gritó, y vio como Kari salía de una habitación.

-¡TK! – gritó la chica.

Se escuchó otro golpe y los dos guardias cayeron al suelo. TK se dio la vuelta sorprendido y vio a un chico de su edad y a una chica más mayor. El chico llevaba una barra de hierro en la mano que movía hacia todos lados mientras sonreía. La chica se limitaba a dejar todo su peso en la pierna derecha, estando de brazos cruzados y con la misma sonrisa del chico.

Los dos eran morenos de ojos marrones, y se parecían mucho. Uno de los dos hombres de movió y la chica gritó:

-¡Vamos! – cogió a Kari de la mano y los tres echaron a correr.

TK, saltó por encima de los hombres y los siguió. Ya estaba cansado de haber corrido antes, por lo que hubo algunos momentos en los que perdía a los demás de vista.

Por fin, después de unos pocos minutos, todos entraron a una habitación. Era diferente al resto de la casa, sobretodo se diferenciaba, en que esta no era blanca. Era azul cielo...

-Lo sentimos mucho... – dijo la chica.

-...nuestro padre siempre hace lo mismo – terminó el chico.

-Yo soy Hinata – dijo la chica -, y este es mi hermano Daiki.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Kari acercándose a TK.

-Estamos en una cosa llamada Digimundo, llevamos aquí desde hace unos meses y nuestro padre lleva diciendo que haría lo que ha hecho ahora con vosotros...

TK se puso delante de Kari al ver que el tal Daiki se acercaba a ella.

-Os ayudaremos a escapar de aquí, así que tranquilos – dijo el moreno al ver a TK tan a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó el rubio.

La chica señaló la ventana.

-Por ahí...

-¡El Digimundo! – gritó Davis entusiasmado – ¡V-Mon! ¿¡Dónde estás!

Tai lo hizo callar. Señaló una gran casa a lo lejos color blanco.

-¿Eso estaba ahí antes? – preguntó Yamatto.

-Yo creo que no... – contestó Tai un poco confuso.

Los tres anduvieron hacia delante. No habían digimons, eso era lo más extraño de todo aquello. Tai se agachó y miró a su alrededor, parecía que se estaba preparando para disparar en una guerra y se encontraba tras los sacos. Davis hizo lo mismo, mientras que Matt, caminó hacia delante sin prestarle mucha atención a ninguno de los dos.

Aguantaba las ganas de reírse de los dos cuando...

-¡Agáchate! – gritó Tai.

Taichi cogió a Matt de la camiseta y este cayó al suelo. Justo por encima de él pasó una gran piedra.

-¿Pero como...? – preguntó.

Tai señaló unas pequeñas huellas en el suelo y sonrió. Davis, bueno, Davis... no se había dado cuenta de nada... Se levantaron, y Tai se lanzó a los matorrales de los que provenía la piedra.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Suéltame! – escuchó.

Tai se levantó con una cosa verde entre sus manos. Llevaba una especie de bolsillo color morado lleno de piedras pequeñitas. Movía sus diminutos brazos sin cesar y tenía una voz muy aguda. Se hacía llamar Piermon.

-¿Por qué nos has atacado? – preguntó Matt.

-¡Venís de la casa grande! ¡Los hombres de la casa grande son malos! –dijo aquella cosita.

Era parecido a una de esas cosas que salen en el comecocos. Davis lo cogió. Era pegajoso como los caracoles, pero muy mono...

-¡Qué asco! – gritó mientras se limpiaba las manos en sus pantalones.

El bolsillo de aquel extraño digimon cambió de color. Pasó de ser morado a ser rojo.

-¿¡Cómo has dicho! – dijo Piermon.

Entonces sacó una de esas piedras que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Davis.

-¡Piedra de volcán! – tiró la piedra y esta creció de tamaño, al igual que se calentó hasta convertirse en lava al caer al suelo.

Davis se agachó y se quedó de piedra (littleangel: ¡De piedra! ¿Lo pillais? ¡De piedra! [Grillo, grillo, grillo] pues vaya...).

-¡No somos de la casa esa! – dijo Matt.

-A... ¿no? – dijo un poco confuso Piermon.

-¡No! – gritó esta vez Davis.

El bolsillo de Piermon cambió a color, ahora era azul.

-¿Por qué tu bolsillo cambia de color? – preguntó Tai interesado.

-Cambia según mis emociones. Azul es tranquilo, rojo enfadado, morado asustado, rosa enamorado, amarillo feliz y negro triste – contestó dándose la vuelta para poder ver a Taichi.

Entonces oyeron un ruido...


	5. Encontrando y perdiendo la libertad

Hinata cogió una larga y resistente cuerda. Se la lanzó a su hermano, situado junto a la ventana. Daiki cayó al suelo por el peso de la larguísima cuerda color canela. El chico, cuando se levantó, intentó atar la cuerda a una de las patas de su cama. Él solo no pudo, de forma que lo tuvo que ayudar TK.

-Ya está – dijo el rubio mientras apretaba más fuertemente la cuerda.

Kari tiró la cuerda por la ventana más cercana y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Estáis seguros de esto? – preguntó algo dudosa - ¿Y si nos caemos sin querer?

-No os pasará nada... – aseguró Hinata dándole a cada uno una especie de teléfono pequeño con un solo botón – Esto es por si os pasa algo. Iremos nosotros dos si apretáis el botón, no sabemos como pediros disculpas...

-Ya habéis hecho demasiado... – dijo Kari con una sonrisa en la cara.

Daiki los miró con una cara de: "A, si... ¡Pues devuélvemelo!" Después el chico frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. Cogió entre sus manos el hierro de antes e intentó hacerse el "chulo" lanzándolo al aire e intentando cogerlo, pero cayó al suelo. Hikari puso su mano delante de su boca para aguantar las ganas de reír, mientras que Hinata lo miró de reojo, volteó sus ojos, miró hacia abajo y posó su mano en la frente mientras negaba silenciosamente. Daiki agarró el hierro rápidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa a Kari. TK se molestó por ello. El moreno colocó el hierro en la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir. Se escucharon pasos al otro lado que pasaron de largo. Daiki se quedó con cara de: "¿No ha servido para nada?". En ese momento fue Takeru el que tuvo que aguantar la risa...

-¡Deja de hacer le tonto! – gritó su hermana cansada del comportamiento tan raro de su hermano pequeño.

- OK... – dijo el moreno cogiendo la cuerda junto con su hermana.

TK se agarró a la cuerda y bajo teniendo cuidado de no caerse. Por fin, pudo notar bajo sus pies la tierra. Soltó la cuerda canela y le indicó a Kari que bajara. La chica, siguió los pasos de TK (littleangel: llevaba pantalones, no penseis mal...¬¬). Después de un rato, ya estuvieron los dos juntos de nuevo. Comenzaron a correr mientras se despedían con la mano de los dos hermanos. Vieron como Hinata cortaba la cuerda y después los dos cerraban repentinamente la ventana.

Los dos llegaron a una valla.

-Hay que saltarla... – dijo TK - ¿Pero cómo?

Kari buscó algo a lo que subirse para poder saltar con más facilidad.

-Por allí – dijo al ver una caseta para perros vacía.

Subieron a la caseta, y, cogiendo impulso, consiguieron subir, para luego bajar.

-Vale. Estamos fuera – dijo TK satisfecho.

-Ahora tenemos que volver a la Tierra... – comentó Hikari mirando la espalda de Takeru.

-Eso es ahora lo más complicado. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Patamon y Gatomon?

-No lo sé – admitió Kari.

Caminaron entre los arbustos y entonces escucharon algo moviéndose entre ellos, como si alguien se hubiera tirando a los matorrales. Kari se asustó y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Chocó con TK, y este la cogió por los hombros. Kari se dio la vuelta y sus caras se quedaron a escasos centímetros. La chica se hizo rápidamente para atrás y se volvió a dar la vuelta. Caminó un par de pasos más hasta que la voz de TK hizo que frenara en seco:

-Kari... – la morena se dio la vuelta por enésima vez en unos pocos segundos.

-¿Si? – dijo cabizbaja intentando que no se viera su sonrojo.

Takeru se acercó lentamente a la chica y la cogió suavemente de la barbilla. Levantó su cara para poder mirar directamente a sus ojos caramelo.

"Ahora o nunca..." se dijo. Entonces recordó que había pensado esa misma frase la última vez.

-Eres mi vida, lo eres y siempre lo serás... – dijo TK poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

Kari acortó distancias pero...

-¡Takeru! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer con mi hermana! – oyeron.

Kari se separó rápidamente del rubio y los dos miraron hacia lados opuestos totalmente colorados. Después Tai, Matt y Davis salieron de los matorrales. Los dos morenos estaban enfadados con el chico. Yamatto, solo miraba lo rápido que su hermano se había separado de Kari, mientras que le había costado años acercarse a ella.

Tai echó a correr tras el rubio.

-¡No vas a salir vivo de esta! – decía.

-¡Vamos Tai! ¡Tú puedes! – lo animaba Davis.

Hikari le lanzó una mirada asesina. Creo que en su cabeza lo mató un par de cientos de miles de veces. Daisuke se calló de repente.

-¡No, Tai! Déjalo... Por favor... – dijo la chica poniéndose entre su hermano y TK.

Tai rodeó a su hermana y con los puños cerrados echó a correr detrás de este. TK se enfrentó a Taichi con valor, a pesar de que su emblema es el de la esperanza.

-¡No hemos hecho nada malo!

Tai no supo que responder a eso, así que...

-¿Cómo estáis? – dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-Bien. Supongo... – contestó ella extrañada por el cambio de humor de su hermano mayor.

Davis miró a Kari y se puso de morritos.

-Oye... ¿quieres terminar conmigo lo que has empezado con TK? – dijo.

En lugar de recibir un beso de Kari, recibió un golpe de Matt.

-Es de mi hermano... – le susurró para que la morena no lo oyera.

-El golpe sobraba... – le contestó.

TK se rió, mientras que Tai se le acercó.

-¿Pero no eras tú el que quería que saliera con tu hermana? – dijo TK intentando respirar como normalmente.

-Pero no dije nada de besitos... – dijo el moreno un poco cabreado, mientras que detrás de él Davis le sacaba la lengua a Takeru.

Yamatto, cogió a Daisuke de la oreja y se lo llevó mientras se quejaba del dolor. Kari rió.

Miyako despertó maniatada y con un pañuelo en la boca que le impedía hablar. Mordió el pañuelo y consiguió quitárselo. Respiró hondo. Miró hacia todos lados, y se sorprendió al ver a todos los niños elegidos: Cody, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Ken, y, por supuesto, ella. Todos maniatados, aunque la mayoría no llevaban ningún pañuelo. Observó que estaban en una celda y se levantó como pudo. Después, saltito a saltito, llegó a las rejas. Escuchó el ronquido de alguien y cayó hacia atrás. Oyó como detrás de ella se asustó Sora.

-¡Sora! – dijo Yolei al verla despierta.

-Que... ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

FLASHBACK

Yolei, Sora, Ken y Cody, paseaban entre las ruinas de la ciudad de Odaiba. Sora y Ken habían perdido sus casas por culpa de aquella gran mancha de alquitrán, y se alajaban en uno de los recintos que habían proporcionado para poder dormir, en el caso de Izzy, era el teatro, y ellos, se "alojaban" en el polideportivo, para ser exactos en la parte norte, ya que la sur, también había caído. El silencio reinaba entre todos ellos, tan solo observaban aquellas ruinas, que, aunque en esos momentos no lo parecía, en algún momento fueron casas, colegios y consultas de médicos.

-Todo esto es terrible... – consiguió articular Cody mientras se agachaba para coger un peluche de entre las piedras.

-Tienes razón... Lo raro es que no haya habido ningún herido – dijo Ken.

-Lo bueno es que no hay escuelas... – dijo Yolei con una sonrisa. Todos la miraron, ¿cómo podía sonreír en un momento así? La chica se dio cuenta de ello y, sin perder la sonrisa continuó: - ¡Solo quiero encontrar el lado bueno!

Sora siguió andando, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras que los demás seguían contemplando aquel horrible paisaje.

-¡Socorro! – escucharon.

Yolei, Cody y Ken fueron corriendo al lugar del que provenían los gritos, y vieron a la pelirroja entre las zarpas de una espantosa serpiente azul. Después, en el suelo solo quedó Ken, algo confundido por la rápida desaparición de los otros dos. Miró hacia arriba y vio a los otros dos cogidos por otra serpiente, esta vez morada. Alguien gritó su nombre, habría jurado que era Yolei, y ese grito rebotó en su mente durante su caída al suelo. Después, la oscuridad era todo lo que podía ver.

FIN FLASHBACK

Habían pasado un par de horas, y tan solo Mimi y Joe seguían sin abrir los ojos. La chica llevaba un moratón en el brazo que tocaba la fría pared de la celda, mientras que el chico, roncaba sin parar.

-¡Qué desesperación! – gritó Miyako.

-Tranquilízate Yolei... Saldremos de aquí... – dijo Sora.

Ken se levantó con dificultad. Se acercó a una de las rocas que sobresalían de la pared. Comenzó a rozar las cuerdas con esa piedra ante la atenta mirada de los otros que no entendían que hacía.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Iori.

-Intento cortar las cuerdas... – contestó – Y... ¡ya!

Ken separó sus manos e hizo crujir sus muñecas. Le dolían bastante. Después desató sus pies y dio un par de pasos por la celda en la que se encontraban. Parecía encontrarse en perfecto estado, pero en realidad le dolía mucho la cabeza, el lugar donde había recibido el golpe que hizo que se desmayara. Después les quitó las cuerdas a los demás. Cody y Yolei, no tenían nada, pero Sora cogeaba un poco de la pierna derecha.

-Mmmm... ¡Mmmm...! – escucharon.

Miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Mimi moviéndose de un lado hacia otro. Izzy la desató, le quitó el pañuelo y esta puso su mano en el moratón. Le dolía a más no poder. Miró a los demás, intentando encontrar de entre sus recuerdos el como había llegado allí. Entonces lo recordó...

FLASHBACK

Mimi estaba en el centro comercial, sentada en un banco, esperando a unas amigas que parecía que no llegarían nunca. Cruzó las piernas y apoyó su codo sobre una de ellas, después colocó su cabeza encima de su puño. Miró el reloj. Habían pasado treinta minutos más o menos. Movió las piernas desesperadamente, y, al final, se levantó y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro.

-¿Dónde están? – se preguntó.

De pronto llegaron unas chicas corriendo. Se pararon frente a Mimi y, casi sin aliento, dijo una de ellas:

-Lo-lo sentimos Mimi... Pero mi hermano, mi padre, yo... – intentó decir.

-No pasa nada Cathy, ¡hoy tenemos toda la mañana para comprar! Y a lo mejor encontrar al príncipe perfecto... – dijo la pelirrosa con sus típicos ojos soñadores.

Arrasaron en un par de tiendas, y después salieron del centro comercial para ir a algún restaurante. Mimi se desperezó con montones de bolsa en las manos, y, con una sonrisa comenzó a andar mientras las otras dos la seguían. Un ruido se escuchó, y la chica se dio la vuelta alarmada. Vio a sus amigas correr mientras le gritaban que hiciera lo mismo. Echó a correr, tiró las bolsas, y, después de unos metros, tropezó, dándose un gran golpe en el brazo. Se dio la vuelta, y pudo ver una gran serpiente amarilla que la cogía, luego, nada...

FIN FLASHBACK


	6. La sala del trono

Había anochecido, y la puerta del digimundo, al parecer, se había cerrado. Estaban todos bajo un frondoso y verde árbol. Se oía a lo lejos montones de ruidos que se iban alejando conforme pasaban los minutos, y habían perdido la pista de aquel digimon tan raro. Kari, dormía apoyada el en árbol, mientras que los demás hablaban intentando no levantar demasiado la voz, para dejar a la chica dormir.

-Entonces... ¿quería casaros? – preguntó Tai sorprendido.

TK asintió.

-¿A los dos? – preguntó Davis sin creérselo del todo y mirando de reojo a Kari, aún profundamente dormida.

El rubio volvió a asentir y se apoyó en el árbol, y, para su sorpresa, este se cayó. Hikari, por el ruido de la caída, se despertó alarmada. Miró a su alrededor buscando a los demás, pero en lugar de verlos a ellos, vio a una enorme serpiente negra. Esta intentó coger a la morena, pero ella comenzó a correr. Entonces, como todo ser humano, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás. Esa cosa negra los había cogido a todos, y estos estaban aparentemente desmayados en sus manos. Esquivó un par de árboles y llegó frente a una piedra. Alzó sus brazos y se agarró con fuerza a la parte más alta. Se impulsó con los pies, y con ayuda de los brazos, se alzó. Se sentó encima de la piedra y saltó al otro lado. Siguió corriendo. Otra serpiente apareció y Kari tuvo que frenar. La cogió, y tan solo con el contacto de la piel de la serpiente, la chica se desmayó.

Mimi estaba sentada en una esquina, abrazándose a sus piernas. Joe, ya había despertado, aunque, se había vuelto a quedar durmiendo. Los demás, se habían pasado el tiempo intentando romper aquellos barrotes.

-¡Para ya, Ken! – gritó Yolei cuando Ken intentaba darle otro golpe a las barras de hierro.

-Como sigamos así no vamos a poder salir nunca... – dijo Iori inspeccionando el lugar.

-Nunca digas nunca – le dijo Sora sentada junto a Mimi.

-Y tú, Izzy, ¿no dices nada? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

-¿Eh? – preguntó este volviendo al mundo real.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Ken.

-En los demás... En si todavía están en el digimundo, es decir, aquí... – confesó él.

Se oyeron ruidos, y la puerta se abrió durante un instante. Algo, o alguien que no pudieron ver, tiró a cuatro personas, como si de basura se tratase. Al principio, no sabían quienes eran, pero después los reconocieron. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos, y más tarde miraron la puerta. Detrás de todos aquellos barrotes, había dos serpientes, que se fueron murmurando algo. Intentaron que despertaran, pero les fue imposible.

Cuando pasaron unos veinte minutos, Kari despertó. Se tocó la cabeza y miró a los demás.

-¡Kari!- gritó Yolei abrazándola fuertemente.

La morena se sorprendió mucho. Se hizo hacia atrás y los miró a todos. Después, Sora, le quitó las cuerdas.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó confundida.

-En algún lugar del digimundo – contestó Joe, que se acababa de despertar.

Mimi desató a los demás antes de que despertaran, aunque no tardaron mucho en hacerlo. El primero, fue Davis, seguido por TK, Tai y Matt, justo en ese mismo orden. Estuvieron hablando de cómo habían llegado allí.

-Bueno, pues yo... – empezó Joe.

FLASHBACK

El chico estaba en un viaje, organizado por su familia para ese verano. Se mantenían al corriente de lo sucedido en Japón desde el aeropuerto. Los vuelos con destino a Japón, habían sido cancelados, y los padres de Joe pedían y suplicaban que los dejaran volver, ya que tenían familia allí. Mientras el chico, hablaba por teléfono con algunas personas que le mantenían al tanto.

El chico colgó, y se sentó en una silla, junto a las maletas. Después de un tiempo un niño se sentó a su lado. Era moreno, de ojos verdes, y debía de tener unos cuatro o cinco años, quizás menos. Sus pies apenas llegaban al suelo.

-Hola – dijo el niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Me llamo Lucas, ¿y tú?

-Yo me llamo Joe.

-Y... ¿dónde vas? – preguntó otra vez.

Joe pensó que era un niño muy cotilla.

-Voy a Japón... – contestó el peliazul.

-¿Y eso está muy lejos...?

Joe se limitó a asentir. Después el niño se levantó y corrió hacia sus padres. Le dijo adiós con su pequeña manita. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que era muy pequeño y preguntón. Siguió sentado, se colocó bien las gafas y alzó la mirada. Aquel niño estaba en una cola, cogido de la mano de su madre. Entonces, el techo se derrumbó y la madre de Lucas lo protegió con su cuerpo.

Joe corrió hacia donde estaban y sacó a las cinco personas de debajo de las ruinas. Se dio la vuelta, y empezó a escuchar al niño llamar a su madre:

-¿Mamá? ¡Mami! ¡Despierta! – movía desesperadamente el cuerpo de su madre.

-Estoy bien... Solo ha sido un golpe... – dijo con un hilillo de voz.

El niño se abrazó a ella fuertemente mientras lloraba, a pesar de que sabía que no le pasaba nada malo. La mujer acariciaba el pelo de su hijo.

Ante Joe apareció una gran serpiente marrón. Después, nada...

FIN FLASHBACK

-Pobre niño... – dijo Mimi en un suspiro.

-Espero que esté bien – añadió Joe -. Parecía simpático...

Kari, acurrucada en el pecho de su hermano, pensaba en todo sucedido. Después cayó en la cuenta de que estuvo en coma, pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Cuando despertó, hacía mucho más calor, por lo que debían de estar en verano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en el hospital? – preguntó.

-Pues... – Tai empezó a contar semanas y días con los dedos -. Un mes y cinco días de pura angustia me has provocado – sentenció.

Kari rió.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? – preguntó Davis dándole una patada a los barrotes.

-No lo sabemos... – dijo Izzy levantándose del suelo.

TK se sentó junto a los barrotes y empezó a palparlos mientras que los demás lo miraban con cara de: ¿?. El rubio sonrió, y dio un golpe seco, y, para sorpresa de todos, el barrote se rompió. Takeru, salió y les indicó a los demás que lo siguieran.

-Pero ¿cómo...? – comenzó a decir Cody.

-Son antiguos, por lo que no estaban soldados. Se han desgastado y son fáciles de romper si encuentras el punto más frágil.

Iori hizo como si lo hubiera entendido, pero en realidad no lo había hecho (ni si quiera lo he entendido yo...). Cody no hizo más preguntas solo siguió a TK, y, en silencio, todos y cada uno de los niños elegidos siguieron sus pasos. Estaban un poco desconcertados, quizás por lo que había conseguido el rubio en tan poco tiempo, quizás porque nunca habían visto unos digimons con ese aspecto.

Kari, que iba entre Sora e Izzy, sumaba el mes y cinco días, que había estado en coma, a la última fecha que recordaba. Si no se equivocaba, cosa que era imposible si tenemos en cuenta sus buenas notas, estaban a principio de verano, para ser más exactos, era treinta de junio.

Llegaron a un largo y espacioso pasillo, y parecía la sala de un trono de finales de la Edad Media o principios de la Edad Moderna. Se notaba que era antiguo, por lo desgastadas que estaban las piezas de mármol de color marfil que decoraban elegantemente el suelo. Las paredes eran color crema hasta el metro de altura, el resto era rojo. El techo, que parecía más reciente, era blanco, con alguna que otra pintura de digimons hablando, comiendo, buscando alimento... Al fondo, dos tronos de mármol blanco, terminaban la decoración de la sala. Cada uno de los tronos, llevaba un cojín. Uno color azul adornaba el trono derecho, que era el más grande, y un cojín rojo, adornaba el izquierdo.

-¡Qué suerte tiene la persona que vive en este lugar! – no pudieron evitar decir Yolei y Mimi al unisono.

-Sí, lo que vosotras digáis, pero yo prefiero salir de aquí en lugar de fijarme en la decoración... – agregó Matt, que iba detrás de las dos chicas.

Kari se situó junto a TK, que encabezaba el grupo. Lo miró. Había algo raro en él, entonces se dio cuenta... Sus ojos... sus ojos de un precioso azul cielo, eran más oscuros. El cielo había sido tapado por una oscura nube que anunciaba algo malo, la tormenta estaba cada vez más cerca, y eso, Hikari Yagami de 1º de secundaria, lo sabía.

Frenó en seco, lo que hizo que los demás se extrañaran. Miró a TK, y este, en un ágil y rápido movimiento, la cogió por la cintura. Tai intentó cogerla, pero le fue imposible. El hermano pequeño de Matt le dio un beso a la morena, y esta se desmayó. Una pared invisible separó a Kari y a Takeru del resto de los elegidos de Japón.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana, cobarde! – dijo Taichi dando golpes en la pared.

TK sonrió como un maniático, y dejó ver sus colmillos. Se convirtió en una serpiente azul que sostenía a una (otra vez) inconsciente Kari entre sus brazos.

-Habíaiz dezpertado demaziado pronto... – dijo.

Los dibujos del techo cambiaron, y mostraron algo parecido a un cómic (fijaos bien...):

1º- Muchas figuras, cada uno con un D3 y un emblema en el pecho, estaban debajo de ese mismo techo.

2º- Una figura con el emblema de la luz, estaba inconsciente.

3º- La oscuridad se extendía porque esa persona había sido sacrificada en el trono, y los elegidos no podían hacer nada, ya que una estrella (o algo así) les caía encima.

-Ja, ja, ja... – rió Davis.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Sora molesta.

-¡Hay un fallo! ¡Eso no se puede cumplir! ¡Hay un fallo! – gritó alegre mientras la serpiente lo miraba extrañado.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta... – dijo Yolei sorprendida.

-¡Pues claro! ¡No llevamos los D3!

Izzy, justo detrás de él negó silenciosamente con la cabeza. Definitivamente, Daisuke Motomiya, era tonto...

-¡No es eso! – le gritó Yolei.

**Y tú... ¿lo sabes? Pista: No esta en la tercera escena.**


	7. Nuevos personajes

**En este capi no estaba muy inspirada porque no podía evitar llorar al imaginarme el final del fic ;_;**

**Por cierto, anaiza18 ¡de tonta nada! Lo has adivinado... Ya verás, además tienes un gusto para leer los mejores fics impresionante... **

**En el mundo real...**

Una chica, rubia y de ojos verdes caminaba por un parque. Esa chica era llamada Mónica, el nombre de la persona que la encontró justo en aquel lugar de España. Acababa de amanecer, y el cielo aún no mostraba su color azul habitual. Se paró y miró un banco. Tras observarlo durante unos segundos, se sentó y, mientras acariciaba con sus suaves manos la madera, una lágrima cayó por su rosada mejilla.

Mónica era una chica que había sido encontrada por una mujer joven, hacía ya 12 años, y que acababa de fallecer en un accidente de coche. Había sido feliz, y esa mujer, también llamada Mónica, le había proporcionado todo lo que necesitaba, hasta incluso se iba a casar solo para que la chica pudiera tener un padre... La había tratado como a una hija, y la rubia, la trataba como una madre. Todo era perfecto. Hasta que...

FLASHBACK

_-¿Clara? Hola, soy Mónica, te llamaba para decirte que mi pequeña está sola en casa y saldré tarde. Una operación de última hora... Sí, lo sé, pero me gusta mi trabajo... – la voz de la mujer se apagó, y con una mano cogió unos papeles que se encontraban encima de su mesa - ¿Qué decías? ¡Ah! Claro que estaré allí. Muchas gracias, te debo una. Adiós – colgó y miró más detenidamente los papeles._

_Leyó un par de nombres y salió al pasillo del hospital. Caminó hasta la recepción y preguntó por el Dr. García._

_-Lo sentimos, pero se ha ido ya a casa. Si quiere, puede dejar aquí los papeles y nosotros se los damos de su parte – la recepcionista extendió la mano esperando que Mónica le diera los papeles que llevaba, pero nunca llegaron a posarse sobre esa blanca mano._

_-No gracias. Prefiero dárselos yo..._

_-Como quiera – dijo la aparentemente simpática recepcionista. Puso cara de desagrado y siguió con la animada conversación que llevaba por teléfono con una amiga suya._

_Mónica estaba en el aparcamiento. Miró a todos lados, buscando el coche de aquel prestigioso médico del hospital, y, para su sorpresa, aún estaba allí. Se acercó al coche, y, el Dr. García bajó de su coche._

_-¿Qué quiere? – preguntó con su inconfundible voz ronca._

_-Quería darle esto, pensé que sería importante..._

_Le entregó los folios y se dio la vuelta tras despedirse. Vio dos faros que se dirigían hacia ella y después... nada..._

_-¡Ya voy! – gritaba Clara, la canguro de la chica, mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

_Llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mónica, a pesar de ser diez años menor que ella, era su mejor amiga, y estaban viendo una película de humor. Al fondo del pasillo se oían las risas de la rubia. Abrió la puerta, todavía sonriendo, y al ver a dos policías uniformados, esa sonrisa se borró._

_-Agentes... ¿ha pasado algo? – preguntó apoyándose en el marco de madera de la puerta._

_-¿Está aquí...? – el policía se aclaró la garganta, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta, después de todo, Mónica era conocida y querida por todo el pueblo - ¿Está aquí Mónica Pérez?_

_Clara asintió. Se hizo hacia atrás y les indicó a los dos agentes con la mano derecha que entrasen en la sencilla pero acogedora casa. Entraron y se dirigieron al salón, el lugar donde estaba la rubia, viendo aquella película que tantas carcajadas le hacía sacar al exterior._

_-¿Mónica...? – dijo uno de ellos._

_-¿Eh? – miró a aquellos dos hombres – ¿Santiago?¿Andrés?¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? – preguntó sin saber ni sospechar el porqué de la presencia de ambos._

_-Esto... Mónica... Tenemos que decirte una muy mala noticia..._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo empezándose a temer lo peor._

_-Tu madre... Lo sentimos mucho, no sabes cuanto, pero ha muerto..._

_Clara se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas. La chica, miró a los dos policías, sin creérselo del todo, pero luego comprendió por la expresión de sus caras que era la pura verdad, entonces ella comenzó a llorar..._

FIN FLASHBACK

Se tapó con sus delicadas manos la cara, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Luego notó que algo o alguien lamía sus manos. Miró para ver quién era.

-Hola Lasy... – dijo acariciando a la perra color caramelo - ¿Y tu dueño?

La perra ladró un par de veces y un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules apareció detrás de ella. La ató y se sentó junto a la chica, que sentía un gran peso en el corazón. Limpió sus lágrimas y después habló.

-Me he enterado, sabía que estarías aquí.

Mónica sonrió. Nadie como su mejor amigo Fran para olvidarse de todo. El chico la miró, y ella lo miró a él.

-¿Dónde vas a vivir? – preguntó el chico.

-Con Luis, supongo... – dijo ella sin más.

Luis era el futuro marido de su madre adoptiva, una persona amable, que también adoraba a Mónica, sincero y, sin duda, la persona más solidaria que la rubia conocía.

Los dos miraron hacia delante, y una luz apareció. Se miraron sin comprender lo que era aquello. Lasy comenzó a ladrar sin parar y los dos se levantaron del banco. La luz se extendió y se los tragó a los dos...

-Ya lo entiendo... – dijo la serpiente color azul – Sois listos, pero no tanto como yo... No voy a picar.

Otras serpientes salieron de detrás de la que sostenía a Kari y cogieron a la morena. Con sumo cuidado la colocaron en uno de los tronos y la pared desapareció. Todos fueron a por la chica pero lo escrito en el techo, se cumplía. Una especie de estrella los atrapaba, y una de las serpientes iba a sacrificar a Kari.

-¡Dejadla en paz! ¡No le toquéis ni un solo pelo! – oyeron.

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a un TK furioso, y con la ropa desgarrada, como si lo hubiera atacado un gato. Una chica rubia y otro chico de pelo negro aparecieron detrás de él. Se quedaron petrificados al ver aquellas enormes serpientes. Takeru se tiró y cayó de pie, muy cerca de los demás niños elegidos. Yolei se puso bien las gafas, mientras susurraba un: "Lo sabía". (**Solución**: era la ausencia de TK).

El rubio cogió a Hikari, y comenzó a correr sin destino alguno. La estrella de alguna manera se rompió dejando millones de trocitos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo. Echaron todos a correr por el lugar donde había aparecido TK. Salieron con vida y de milagro. A lo lejos había una gran roca, parecida a una pequeña montaña y en ella, una cueva. Era acogedora, y por la posición de las piedras, en aire no conseguía entrar y apagar el fuego encendido.

-Dejadme pasar, por favor, mi madre era enfermera y puedo ayudaros... – dijo Mónica cuando Tai se interpuso entre ella y su hermana.

-Tranquilo Tai, son de fiar – dijo TK -. Sin su ayuda no habría podido escapar...

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Davis a la rubia.

-Soy Mónica, vivo en España. ¿Vosotros sois japoneses? – Davis asintió mientras miraba a la preciosa chica. Ella rió – Me lo había dicho ese de ahí. Creo que se llamaba TK... – Davis volvió a asentir.

Cuando terminó, todos empezaron a conocerse mejor. Los niños elegidos de Japón les contaron a los dos españoles, sus aventuras por el digimundo y también lo que era, mientras que los de la Península Ibérica, les contaron a ellos sus vidas.

FLASHBACK

_TK se despertó. Alguien le acababa de tirar un cubo de agua fría a la cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era que caía por un precipicio y acababa de caer en un trozo de piedra saliente que se estaba desmoronando. Una preciosa chica rubia estaba detrás de un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules._

_-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico._

_-¡Kari! – TK se levantó de repente – ¡Seguidme!_

FIN FLASHBACK


	8. Con la puerta en las narices

**Ok, lo sé- He tardado mucho, y encima en capi es corto, pero me he puesto mala y no tenia ganas de nada, sin más dilación, el capítulo nº 8 de "Tú has sido mi vida" por MariahAF.**

El fuego se había apagado, y todos dormían. Bueno, casi todos...

-Kari... – susurró TK acariciando el bello rostro de la chica.

-TK, ¿es ese tu nombre?

El rubio se dio la vuelta. A pesar de que casi no había luz, pudo reconocer un rostro y un pelo corto. Takeru reconoció a Fran y asintió. Después el pelinegro se sentó junto a él y miró a Kari, todavía inconsciente sobre la arena y las rocas de la cueva.

-Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? – TK volvió a asentir - ¿Se lo has dicho? – está vez hizo un gesto de duda. Le había dicho que era su vida, pero no sabía si ella sabía a lo que se refería– Lo suponía...

-¿Cómo que lo suponías? – preguntó el rubio algo extrañado.

-A mí... Bueno... Mónica...

-No hace falta que sigas, sé lo que quieres decir. ¿Y?

-Solo soy su mejor amigo, y siempre lo seré, desgraciadamente... – era la primera vez que Fran le decía eso a alguien. Se sentía liberado, como si hubiera llevado durante todos esos años un bloque de plomo al cuello, y que por fin, ese bloque se había roto. TK comprendía eso perfectamente. Él también era el mejor amigo de Kari, y no le confesaba sus sentimientos porque creía que diría que no, y la perdería también como amiga, por ello, cuando se lo dijo, tenía miedo (Ah... amor adolescente...)

Takeru miró al chico. Parecía haber encontrado a su gemelo en la otra punta del mundo. Suspiró y se acostó en el suelo. Luego, sus parpados empezaban a pesarle más, hasta que al final, se cerraron, y el mundo en el que estaba era nada más ni nada menos, que el mundo de los sueños.

Un ruido metálico los despertó a todos. Yolei miró a su alrededor y vio a Tai con una olla y un palo.

-¡Venga "Bellos Durmientes"! – gritaba mientras daba golpes con el palo en la olla de metal - ¡Es hora de despertarse!

-¿Siempre es así? – preguntó Mónica al ver a un Tai tan enérgico y tan aparentemente enfadado.

Sora asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Kari? – escucharon desde detrás.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a TK sentado de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su "mejor amiga". Kari abría los ojos lentamente, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana que tanto tiempo hacía que no veía. Se sentó en el suelo y observó a todo el mundo mirándola con cara de curiosidad. Sonrió a pesar de su dolor de cabeza para no preocupar a los demás. En ese mismo momento vio dos caras que le resultaban totalmente desconocidas.

-Etto... – empezó a decir.

-Yo te lo cuento – la cortó Cody.

Después de unos minutos, Hikari ya sabía todo lo que había sucedido. Le regaló una sonrisa TK, junto a un gracias y un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se sonrojara a niveles casi impensables para el ser humano.

-Ejem... – Tai se aclaró la garganta y la morena se separó del rubio pillando la indirecta.

-¿Qué habéis pensado hacer? – preguntó la pequeña Yagami intentando que no se notara su sonrojo.

-Bueno pues... – comenzó Matt que miró a Sora.

-Aliarnos con los del castillo ese de allí – dijo con indiferencia. Kari iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero la pelirroja la cortó al darse cuenta de lo que iba a preguntar – Sí, ha sido idea de tu hermano.

Hikari sonrió y pensó que no era tan mala idea al fin y al cabo. Todos salieron de la cueva y comenzaron su marcha, aunque los nuevos, se sentían más extraños que cualquier otra cosa.

-Kari... – oyó como TK la llamaba cuando se encontraban los dos solo bajo el techo rocoso del lugar.

-¿Si? – preguntó dándose la vuelta.

TK la acercó a él cogiéndola de la cintura y provocando un mayor sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y sonrió haciendo que ella retrocediera unos cuantos pasos intentando esquivar los preciosos ojos azules del chico. Hikari colocó sus manos en su pecho mientras cada vez se sonrojaba más y más. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar dejando a TK decepcionado.

-N-nos es-esperan... – dijo la morena andando cada vez más rápido.

Salieron y se colocaron detrás de los dos nuevos esperando a que estos comenzaran una conversación rápidamente, y, por suerte, ese momento llegó antes de lo esperado.

-Te parecías a mi madre... – comentó Mónica mirando de arriba abajo a Kari para después sonreír.

-¿En serio? – dijo olvidando lo de hacía unos minutos (por eso quería entablar una conversación).

-Si no fuera por los rasgos occidentales serias ella pero mucho más joven – la rubia volvió a sonreír sin darse cuenta de que Davis la observaba embobado, cosa de la que Fran sí que se percató.

-Tranquilo – comenzó TK – hace lo mismo con Kari...

Anduvieron hasta llegar a la gran puerta de madera de la fortaleza de piedra gris. Tai dio un par de pasos más para tocar la puerta, pero antes si quiera de rozarla esta se abrió un poco. Una cabeza salió y miró a todos los presentes en aquel lugar. Después suspiró y salió junto a otra persona. Eran Daiki y Hinata.

-¿Por qué habéis vuelto? – preguntó un Daiki feliz por la vuelta de Kari y triste porque su padre la podía ver.

-Hemos decidido aliarnos a vuestro padre por las serpientuchas esas... – dijo Taichi.

-¡Imposible! ¡No está en casa! – dijo Hinata cogiendo a su hermano y cerrando la puerta detrás de los dos.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal acto. En ese momento se escucharon unas voces:

-¿Quién era? – dijo una voz amable y dulce.

-No era nadie papá – se apresuró a decir la chica – sería alguno de los digimons esos graciosillos que ha tocado la puerta y se ha ido.

-Yo no he oído que nadie haya tocado la puerta – dijo la voz amable de nuevo.

-Papá... – dijo esta vez Daiki - deberías ir a que te miren el oído...

Tai tocó la puerta al oír la voz del padre de los dos chicos. La puerta se abrió y salió el hombre. La expresión de su rostro cambió para convertirse en una cara de desagrado.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Ya conseguisteis lo que queríais! ¡Sois libres! ¡Largaos!

La puerta se volvió a cerrar, dejando a Tai con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero no habían conseguido salir...

**Espero reviews! Please! Me desanimo!**


	9. El comienzo de una batalla

**Siento mucho haber tardado, pero aquí lo teneis. Habrán dos capis más, en realidad un capi más y un epiologo.**

**Que disfrutéis de la lectura .**

-Oiga, solo hemos venido para decirle que hay unas serpientes enormes y monstruosas al otro lado del reino este del digimundo y nos van a aniquilar – consiguió decir Izzy rápidamente antes de que aquel hombre cerrara la puerta por enésima vez en menos de una hora.

Suspiró y miró a los chicos que se hallaban frente a la puerta de su castillo. Parecían decir la verdad, pero, después de haberlos secuestrado, ¿por qué le pedían ayuda justo a él, un hombre mayor que adoraba a sus hijos y que hizo lo imposible para que tuvieran una vida mejor destrozando muchas otras? Abrió aún más la puerta y los niños pudieron observar a Hinata y a Daiki bastante serios y de brazos cruzados mirando un punto fijo, la espalda de su padre. La mayor hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Entonces, aquel hombre se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, el poder lo había cegado, hasta incluso intentó casar a sus hijos ¡con 12 y 14 años! Intentó sonreír y arreglar con aquellos niños lo que había hecho. Una oscuridad lo invadió y cambió de opinión totalmente, luego, volvió a pensar que estaba mal todo lo que había hecho y los dejó entrar.

-Tratadlos bien... – le ordenó cuando pasaba junto a unas criadas y estirando un brazo hacia ellas, y con la otra mano en la frente se perdió en los pasillos de aquel inmenso lugar.

Entró en su habitación y se miró al espejo. Tiró todo lo que había en el escritorio y empezó a respirar fuertemente. Sentía que sus pulmones se hacían más pequeños hasta que llegaban a ser como un alfiler. Levantó su mirada y vio que estaba pálido. Nunca, en su larga vida, NUNCA se había sentido tan mal. No era culpabilidad, eso seguro. Era algo peor que hacía que pensara lo que debía de hacer, aunque no fuera lo que él quería. Se sentó en una silla e intentó que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, pero ese aire no llegaba.

-¿Señor? – dijo un chico joven abriendo la puerta de la habitación - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí – dijo con voz ronca mientras ansiaba volver a sentir el aire en sus pulmones.

El joven salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí suavemente para no hacer ruido.

Una sombra negra salió y después de dejar al hombre desconcertado sentado en la misma silla se evaporó dejando un grito agudísimo en el aire de la habitación. Cruzó la puerta. No podía estar más seguro. Sabía que eso era lo que lo había controlado y la causa por la cual era tan cruel con los demás. Era, sin duda alguna, una sombra del mal, un espectro que supuestamente no existía.

Preocupado por sus hijos, abrió la puerta del salón bruscamente y en voz en grito, echó a los niños elegidos sin dejarles opción de hablar. Tras ese inesperado comportamiento, ordenó a dos criados que se encontraban junto a la puerta, que podían volver a la Tierra, y, ellos, se fueron corriendo mientras hablaban felices de todo lo que les había sucedido desde que llegaron al Digimundo.

-¡Nos vamos! – dijo controlado por el miedo.

-¿Y los otros? – preguntó Daiki intentando que su padre lo soltara.

-Ellos saben cuidarse solos, ¡tenemos que volver! ¡No te resistas! – gritó.

Finalmente, los dos chicos tuvieron que ceder. Su padre, era, al fin y al cabo, su padre.

**Mientras...**

-¡Nos ha echado! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Cuando conseguimos hablar con él, nos... nos...! ¡Nos echa! – gritaba enfadado Tai mientras le daba patadas a la puerta de madera - ¡Aaah!

-Tranquilízate hermano... – dijo con voz dulce Kari.

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme!

Hikari sabía que no podía hacer nada frente a la rabieta de su hermano mayor, de modo que lo dejó gritar para que se desahogara de aquella forma. Suspiró y se sentó bajo un árbol enorme y de largas ramas. Con una de sus manos cogió una blanca y preciosa flor que desprendía un olor muy agradable. Mónica se sentó a su lado hizo su pelo hacia atrás y miró a Kari. No sabía exactamente si estaba triste o simplemente tenía miedo.

-Pareces simpática – dijo la morena mientras miraba todavía la flor, lo que tomó por sorpresa a la rubia.

-Espero no solo parecerlo, sino serlo... – añadió esta observando como a lo lejos hablaban TK y Fran.

La morena sonrió ampliamente.

-¿De qué habláis? – preguntó Yolei sentándose frente a las dos.

-De nada... – dijo Kari sonriendo.

Yolei le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Están aquí! ¡Nos atacan! – gritó Joe saliendo de entre los arbustos totalmente asustado. Una piedra en llamas calló junto a él y el chico, echó a correr como un loco mientras gritaba.

-Esto va a acabar pronto... – dijo Tai en apenas un susurro - ¡La batalla final se acerca! – todos miraron al moreno. Había cambiado de humor muy rápido, y estaba totalmente serio.

Cogió un palo que se encontraba en el suelo, y, como si fuera una espada, lo empuñó y se dispuso a dar un discurso como los que hacía cuando los demás necesitaban algo que ya les empezaba a faltar: esperanza.

-Esta, es una lucha, con un final, hay que admitirlo, incierto. Quizás, no salgamos vivos y acabemos bajo tierra, pero ellos tienen las mismas posibilidades que nosotros de acabar así. Una vez leí – le dedicó una mirada a su hermana que le decía algo a Mónica en el oído – y sí, yo leo – Kari se separó y la rubia rió. Tai se aclaró la voz – Una vez leí en un libro, que si piensas en algo y al final acabas creyéndotelo, ese algo se hará realidad, y la forma de evitar que perdamos, aunque no sé si ayudará mucho, es creer que podemos, que detrás de ese muro de hojas y ramas, está la luz que guiará nuestro camino a la victoria. ¡Hay que ser valientes!

Kari pensó que solo le hacía falta gritar el grito de los espartanos, y ante ese pensamiento, una sonrisa de dibujó el sus labios.

-¡Ah! – un grito invadió el lugar. Era Sora, que salía corriendo hacia los demás y una de aquellas serpientes, la perseguía.

-Lo que yo decía... ¡a correr! – dijo Tai dándose la vuelta.

Matt lo cogió de la chaqueta y lo paró.

-¿No se supone que tu eres el portador del valor? ¿Es que acaso habéis cambiado vuestros emblemas tu y mi hermano? – preguntó recordando el discurso tan esperanzador de hacía unos minutos.

-Tienes razón – Tai se dio la vuelta y se lanzó al ataque son pensárselo dos veces, como de costumbre.

**En otro lugar del Digimundo...**

Un grito rompió el silencio entre aquellas tres personas que se agarraban de las manos con intención de volver a la Tierra.

-No puedo dejarlos aquí papá... – dijo Hinata soltado cariñosamente la mano de su hermano pequeño – Simplemente no puedo...

Su padre suspiró y el grito se volvió a repetir.

-Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo... – dijo el hombre – Volveremos a la Tierra, pero con ellos a nuestro lado...


	10. Oscuridad

**Buff... Siento la tardanza... Pero aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo :) Os informo de que NO es el último, ya que habrá uno o dos más y un epílogo como dije anteriormente. Disfrutad ^^  
><strong>

Oscuridad

Tai cogió el palo y lo clavó en el suelo. Después lo miró y señaló la montaña.

-Están ahí – dijo. Todo el mundo lo miraba en silencio.

-Eso ya lo había dicho yo antes – Joe rompió el silencio.

Mónica cogió el palo del suelo y lo lanzó a los matorrales. Un ruidoso sonido brotó de ellos y la rubia sonrió. Todos se hicieron hacía atrás y una serpiente apareció.

-¡A POR ELLA! – gritó Matt al tiempo que cogía de su espalda una pequeña navaja. El hermano de Tk subió a su espalda y con cuidado de que sus pieles no se rozaran, clavó la navaja. La serpiente se deshizo de él y este cayó al suelo desmayado.

Tai cogió a Matt y todos fueron a un claro del bosque. No tenían armas, ni nada con lo que defenderse. Solo tenían las esperanzas de que aquel viejo hombre cambiara de idea, aunque por desgracia, esa oportunidad desaparecía. Al llegar a aquel lugar que carecía de plantas y árboles, todos cayeron al suelo del cansancio. Habían malgastado la mayoría de las fuerzas que poseían para luchar, habían perdido toda esperanza de ganar. TK se levantó y se limpió el sudor. Parecía que el Sol estaba en su contra y había decidido que aquel sería un día caluroso. Izzy lo siguió y se subió las mangas lo máximo que pudo.

-Se acerca algo… No creo que sean las serpientuchas esas – dijo Mimí con desdén.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigado Cody.

-Instinto de chicas – sentenció.

Davis la miró con cara rara y Sora se reía de él. Era la primera risa que todos oían desde hacía tiempo, por eso se quedaron mirándola hasta que ella bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Cómo lucharemos? – preguntó Kari.

-No lo sé – admitió su hermano -. Solo tenemos que evitar tocar su piel – miró al todavía inconsciente Matt – Y todo saldrá más o menos bien…

El silencio reinó en el lugar y las serpientes aparecieron, una tras una. Todos se pusieron a la defensiva y observaron una gran bala que hizo que una de las serpientes cayera al suelo derrotada. Miraron hacia atrás y vieron una especie de gran robot que pilotaba Hinata. Después, de detrás salieron dos más, pilotados por Daiki y su padre. Más tarde aparecieron más sin pilotar. Eran, sin duda, antiguos, seguramente creados hace tiempo por si había alguna amenaza en la tierra, o en el Digimundo, quién sabe…

-Son vuestros – dijo Daiki - , es como un videojuego.

Davis corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello y montó con difilcultad en el primero que vio. Después crujió todos sus nudillos y le dio a un botón color verde que había. Le dio a uno, y de la alegría saltó sin darse cuenta de que no tenía sitio suficiente para hacerlo y se golpeó contra el techo del extraño robot.

Como no habían suficientes, Mónica y Kari montaron juntas, Cody junto con Sora, también, y por último Tai con un onconsciente Matt.

-¿Cómo funciona esta cosa? – le preguntó Kari confusa a Mónica.

-Déjame ver… - la rubia tocó un par de botones y uno hizo que una gran bala estallara y le diera a una de aquellas lentas serpientes -. Creo que así.

Kari le volvió a dar, y otra bala dio en el suelo.

-Mejor te dejo a ti – dijo.

Mónica se sentó en el asiento del piloto y empezó a atacar.

-¿¡Cómo porras se usa esto!? – exclamaba Yolei, cuyo robot andaba haciendo "eses" por el claro.

Tai rió y dijo para sí:

-Ahora sí, al ataque…

Avanzó unos pasos y apretó botones casi sin mirar y varias balas salieron de la parte superior y una de la inferior. Todas menos tres, cayeron al suelo. Ken, Davis, Mónica, Hinata y Fran eran los que mejor puntería tenían. Prácticamente fueron tan solo ellos los que hicieron caer a la mayoría de las serpientes.

-¡Parad! – gritó TK. Todos lo miraros fijamente sin entender. Takeru bajó del robot cuando no vio a ninguna serpiente -. Vendrán… Y nosotros sin nada más con lo que atacar… Deben de tener un líder al que obedecen.

-Razonable – dijo Fran.

-¿De dónde sacas esa teoría? – preguntó Ken.

-De que el cielo de repente se ha puesto oscuro en el mismo punto del que provienen las serpientes que se están aproximando – le dedicó una mirada a Izzy, y este inmediatamente señaló a los más pequeños. Después dijo:

-Vosotros pasaréis más desapercibidos. Iréis allí y volveréis con información. Os lo advierto: No ataquéis sin nosotros, podría ser peligroso.

Todos, bajando de los robots, asintieron.

-¿Nosotros también? – preguntó Mónica.

Izzy miró a Tai, quién le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si queréis – concluyó.

Todos fueron hacia la montaña del horizonte. En total eran seis: TK, Kari, Cody, Davis, Mónica y Fran, estos últimos, no se sentían del todo cómodos yendo con unos chicos a los que acababan de conocer a un lugar tan peligroso, por sus mentes pasaron todo tipos de ideas malignas que podrían estar planeando los chicos, pero se limitaron a pensar que eran buenas personas. De algún modo, sentían que se conocían de antes, de años, puede que siglos, antes… Descartaron de nuevo la idea. ¿Siglos? Hacía siglos ellos no habían nacido, posiblemente, nadie a quien hoy conocen o han oído hablar sobre sus antepasados vivieron hace tanto tiempo.

Finalmente, tras unos tres cuartos de hora, llegaron a su destino. La montaña se alzaba imponentemente ante los chicos y estos alzaron la mirada para contemplarla. Tras unos minutos, bajaron la mirada recordando su misión: comprobar si lo que decía TK, era cierto o no.

Se acercaron unos pasos más hacía una pequeña cueva, cuando una dulce voz los detuvo:

-¿A dónde vais? – todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una mujer joven, de pelo azul y largo, de vestido blanco, decorado con unas flores azules y medio difuminada en el cielo – No debéis entrar ahí, es peligroso, y más estando entre vosotros Azucena. Os lo advierto, no entréis ahí…

-¿Qué? ¿Azucena? – preguntó extrañado Davis.

La mujer los miró a todos reconociendo unas cuantas caras de leyendas y mitos de la antigüedad y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos recordando el poco tiempo que le quedaba para poder explicar tantas cosas… Su poder se agotaba, debía volver cuanto antes para que nadie notara su ausencia. Finalmente habló:

-Solo cuatro personas pueden entrar ahí dentro: Luz, esperanza y sus opuestos, es decir, oscuridad y desesperanza… Azucena es la hija de la oscuridad, y posee parte de su poder, aunque, al no tener la misma educación de su madre, no es maligna; es también la heredera al trono, por ello, Oscuridad, quiere apoderarse de ella, para que deje el mismo rastro de destrucción por donde pase que ella… - miró a Mónica, después a los demás, y devolvió su mirada a la rubia – Tú, tú eres Azucena. Tu madre te abandonó en el mundo humano hace ya doce años por el hecho de que nunca pensó que llegaría a ser mortal y no necesitaría herederos. Ahora, tras todo este tiempo, ha descubierto una fuente de poder que le ayuda a apoderarse del mundo a cambio de que se convierta en mortal. Es ahora, cuando quiere a la hija a la que abandonó hace doce años… Tú – dijo señalando a Fran -, eres la desesperanza. Pierdes la esperanza fácilmente, debes aprender que no debe de ser así, porque contagias eso al resto del grupo. Hikari… Tú eres la luz y tú Takeru, obviamente, la esperanza… Debo irme.

La mujer desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido dejando a los chicos un pocos desconcertados.

-Bueno… Al parecer, hemos descubierto algo nuevo… - dijo Cody.

Mónica lo miró con cierto interrogante en los ojos. No se lo llegaba a creer. ¿Ella? ¿Hija de la oscuridad? Sí, era verdad que todo lo que decía aquella mujer encajaba, pero, ¿debían fiarse de alguien del que ni siquiera sabían su nombre?

La rubia cayó presa de sus propios pensamientos, y, cuando se dio cuenta, los cuatro se hallaban en el interior de la cueva. TK se dio la vuelta y vio a un Davin intentando entrar y siendo detenido por Iori, que quería volver al lugar donde estaban los demás para explicarles lo sucedido y el porqué los demás no habían vuelto con ellos.

-Esperad – dijo Kari frenando en seco – Recordad lo que dijo mi hermano, debemos ir a avisarlos junto con Davis y Cody…

-No, de todas formas, estaríamos solos aquí dentro. Ellos tampoco pueden entrar – la coriigió TK.

Todos asientieron, y decidieron proseguir su camino. Estaban agotados de tanto andar con la calor que hacía en el Digimundo, y por ello, se alegraron al ver una luz azul al final del largo y aparentemente infinito túnel.

-Vaya, vaya… No esperaba visita… - dijo una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes que se acercaba hacia ellos – Vosotros debéis de ser los chicos de los que se han estado quejando todo este tiempo mis serpientes… - Se sorprendió abriendo los ojos de par en par al reconocer las caras – Luz y oscuridad trabajando juntas… ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Vamos hija mía, ven con… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego decir en un susurro – mamá…

Un gas color negro salió de su boca para acabar haciendo que Mónica cayera en un especie de trance. La rubia se acercó a la mujer para sorpresa de todos y se colocó a su lado para decir:

-Mami, ¿puedo destruirlos yo?

-TK… Sus ojos… - dijo Fran. El nombrado los miró: habían perdido su brillo color verde y se habían convertido en lo más oscuro que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Claro hija mía, adelante – concluyó la mujer que se adentró de nuevo en la luz azul.

Mónica se elevó hasta el punto de tocar el techo de la cueva con la punta de sus dedos, ya que tenía las manos levantadas. Su pelo, ahora negro a causa del poder que expulsaba, parecía una medusa en el cielo. Un aura roja la envolvió y una especie de rayo negro atacó a Kari, TK y Fran.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la rubia.

Hikari cayó al suelo con las manos en el pecho.

Todo se derrumbó…

**Espero que os haya gustado :3**

**Dejad reviews y seré feliz :D ¿Qué creeis que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo? Porque no lo sé ni yo xD ((*Broma*))**

**Para el próximo capítulo queda poco, y os informo de que DÍA Y NOCHE, no continuará hasta que no acabe este fic.**

**Besiitoss! ;)**


	11. El final

**Último capii..! Como ya sabeís, habrá un epiólogo o como se diga xD Disfrutad ;)**

El final

Fran, TK y Kari se hallaban a los lados de la cueva. TK sujetaba a Kari, a la que le afectaba mucho toda aquella energía oscura liberada por la rubia y la cual le hacía daño en el pecho hasta el punto de tener la sensación de estar muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. TK cogió a la morena y la recostó contra la pared. Posó su mano en su frente y vio que no paraba de sudar. Se preocupó. La respiración de la morena se aceleró y retiró sus manos de su pecho, agarrándose a una de las piedras del muro, apretándola contra la palma de su mano derecha y clavando sus uñas en la dura roca e inclinando esta hacia abajo hasta el punto de romperla. La mano de la chica comenzó a sangrar y TK rompió un trozo de su pantalón para vendarla.

-No… No puedo… TK… No puedo más… - decía entre sollozos de dolor – TK… - susurró.

El rubio terminó de vendarle la mano con rapidez y observó que cada vez su pulso se aceleraba más, lo que hizo que su preocupación también aumentara, si es que eso era posible. Acarició su pelo y en un susurro dijo:

-Tranquila Hikari… Relájate…

El rubio levantó la vista, pero no pudo ver otra cosa que a Mónica, la recién descubierta hija de la oscuridad, sujetando como podía el techo que antes ellos amenazaba con caer inminentemente. Asombrado, sin saber qué hacer y con Kari a su lado intentado luchar contra la energía oscura, TK se encontraba en un estado en el que su cuerpo y su mente se dividían para cuidar a la morena y para empezar a pensar en que había sucedido exactamente. ¿Cómo era posible que Kari siguiera sufriendo si Mónica parecía estar de su lado en ese momento?

**En algún lugar donde la mente y el corazón se enfrentan…**

-No eres yo – repetía por undécima vez la rubia en medio de aquel espacio sin principio ni fin -. Nunca serás yo… - decía como hablándole a la nada.

En ese momento, una figura totalmente negra flotante y con la forma de la chica habló con su voz extremadamente aguda:

-Oh… Cielo, sí soy tú. Debes entender que siempre hemos sido la misma persona, que he estado oculta, y que por fin he salido a la luz… Pero tú siempre has sido yo… - empezó a decir -. ¿Cómo crees que murió aquella enfermera a la que tú llamabas "mamá"? Fui yo… Fuimos nosotras… - una risa malévola hizo eco en aquel inmenso lugar. Mónica levantó aquellos ojos verdes para poder ver de frente a aquella figura que no parecía, ni era, humana. Las dos esmeraldas de su cara reflejaban la poca luz que allí había, y desde el suelo, observó como poco a poco y despacio se desplazaba todo lo que a su alrededor se hallaba. Era como estar en una nube. – Estás malgastando tú poder… No puedes luchar contra una parte de ti misma.

-¿Y tú sí? – preguntó la rubia utilizando su energía vital para luchar contra aquel fantasma que se había apoderado de su mente y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

La figura se quedó callada unos instantes y dejó de flotar para tocar el suelo y, de puntillas, se fue aproximando a la chica lenta y decididamente. Tras andar unos metros frenó en seco mirando el rostro agachado de la chica, ya que le incomodaba su presencia. La sombra rió y cientos como ella fueron apareciendo, uno a uno, cubriendo casi todo el espacio disponible en aquel lugar y haciendo que la rubia, que ya de por sí no podía moverse, no tuviera lugar para hacerlo. Cuando las sombras lo cubrieron todo, la primera y original, se agachó y levantando el rostro de Mónica cogiendo su mentón y diciendo:

-No es lo mismo Cielo… Me he apoderado de tu mente, sin embargo, te dejo vivir en tu corazón – soltó el mentón de la chica con un movimiento brusco y haciendo que esta acabara mirando de nuevo el suelo. La sombra se dio la vuelta abriéndose paso entre sus replicas. Su caminar, había que admitirlo, era elegante.

-Tú misma dijiste que éramos la misma persona – dijo Mónica provocando que la figura se diera la vuelta para verla de frente -, pero tú has sido también quien lo ha desmentido – en la sombra, a pesar de no tener cara, se adivinó cierto aire confuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó tras ver como la chica apretaba sus manos contra el suelo que se comenzó a resquebrajar. De algún modo, se asustó, experimentando el sentimiento de miedo del que tan solo había oído hablar.

-Si fuéramos la misma persona… ¿No tendríamos un corazón y una mente común? – Se levantó como pudo. Apenas tenía fuerzas, ya que su cuerpo se hallaba en el exterior sujetando un gran peso que podía con ella y con el poco poder que poseía o que creía poseer.

-Puedo hacer en un solo instante que tu cuerpo deje de sujetar esas piedras… ¿Recuerdas? Tu mente es mía, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir – la sombra dudaba de sus propias palabras, en cierto modo, era tan solo una visión de Oscuridad para traer a su hija al lado al que estaba destinada desde que nació – Además, no sé por qué proteges a unos simples humanos, si vienes, puedes tenerlo todo – la figura hablaba moviendo los brazos al compás de cada palabra a causa del miedo que poco a poco la invadía. Sus replicas empezaron a desaparecer, primero apareciendo y desapareciendo dejando una especie de pixeles en el aire, después, tras un ruido seco como el de un cristal rompiéndose, desaparecían del todo. La sombra miraba a un lado y a otro observando la realidad que sucedía a su alrededor, tras cada desaparición, tras cada grito, su cuerpo se debilitaba de manera nunca vista. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, y mientras se tapaba los oídos caía en la más profunda de sus pesadillas: la derrota.

-No consigues engañar a los demás engañándote a ti misma… – añadió Mónica mirando firmemente aquella mancha negra en medio de la nada. Se sentía llena de valor, sentía que podía con todo, y que todo era lo que podía proteger – Mamá… - dijo con cierto desprecio hacia la persona que la abandonó hacía ya tanto tiempo y que ahora que la necesitaba era cuando de verdad la quería.

La sombra estaba asustada y con el miedo en el cuerpo al ver que la chica había descubierto el punto débil de Oscuridad, su punto débil... El espejismo enviado a la mente de la rubia era su madre, la figura, tenía muchísimo menos poder que la verdadera, sin embargo, si el espejismo moría ella moría y la luz brillaría en lo alto y acabaría el trabajo que empezaría con la muerte de la oscuridad. La paz, tan deseada y distante entre los Digimons y los humanos sería alcanzada, la luz sería lo único que gobernaría en aquellos lugares donde la oscuridad estuvo viviendo.

Y terminaba la lucha: oscuridad contra oscuridad.

La figura vio que a cada paso de su hija el suelo se rompía, abriendo un portal al mundo real. Se podía observar a Kari sonriendo levemente y a TK a su lado. Fran, observaba atentamente y sorprendido aquello que se abría en el techo que sujetaba la chica. El cuerpo de la rubia reaccionó desapareciendo la que se hallaba en aquel lugar blanco y el techo se rompió mostrando el cielo azul que se encontraba escondido tras las rocas que formaban el techo. Mónica cayó al suelo desmayada. No podía más.

TK y Kari, entonces se dieron cuenta de que la chica pudo con lo que la poseía pero no pudo con ella misma.

Una figura apareció en lo alto. Era Oscuridad.

La mujer miró a Kari y a su hija en el suelo inconsciente. Lo decidió entonces: la luz debía de morir. Si se la quitaba de en medio todo sería más fácil, así que atacó sin pensarlo dos veces al lugar donde Hikari y TK se hallaban sin darse cuenta de que la luz, al perder fuerza la oscuridad, creció en poder. La sorpresa de Oscuridad no pudo ser mayor al observar que un aura color oro envolvió a los chicos protegiéndolos del ataque al observar que recibió como respuesta otro ataque, que la dejó totalmente debilitada en el suelo.

Entonces, la luz brilló.

Fran se acercó rápidamente a Mónica, todavía en el suelo. Acarició su pelo y la vio abrir sus ojos color verde. Sonrió.

-Eso ha sido… - empezó a decir TK refiriéndose al ataque que dejó en el suelo a Oscuridad.

-La luz, el amor, el miedo, el odio… Todos sentimientos que existen… - Kari se dio la vuelta y miró a TK – He podido sentir todos los sentimientos que me redean…

-¿Cómo cuales? – dijo nervioso el rubio.

-Como este – como respuesta, lo único que recibió TK fue un dulce beso… Al fin terminaron lo que dejaron a medias en el bosque…

-¿Qué..? – el rubio estaba desconcertado.

-Amor TK, se llama amor… - dijo la chica.

Tk sonrió y al ver la cara de felicidad de la chica no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos, imaginándose navegando en ese inmenso mar de caramelo de tanto ansiaba. Sin duda, era una joya aquella chica que tanto ansiaba, y era ahora cuando poseía un beso suyo, un beso un tanto torpe, pero de la preciosa Hikari Yagami. Tras unos segundos observándola de lejos, se lanzó sin poder evitarlo a abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente. Hikari rió entre sus brazos y juró que nunca olvidaría ese momento, quizás el más feliz y bonito de su vida.

Mientras, Mónica y Fran los observaban desde un lado. Fran sentado en el suelo y apoyado en una roca acariciaba el pelo de Mónica, que luchaba contra el cansancio apoyada sobre las piernas de él. La rubia observaba pensativa el cielo azul. Pudo ver el lento movimiento de las noves y recordó aquel lugar sonriendo levemente. "Qué rápido ha pasado todo… Hace apenas unas horas estaba en casa con…" pensó. Su sonrisa se borró más rápido de que vino. Miró a Fran, que clavaba su mirada en la roca de enfrente y poniendo cara rara. Mónica siguió después observando el cielo y después devolvió su mirada a la pareja que estaban sentados, uno enfrente del otro. Sonrió de nuevo. Vio como TK era el que se lanzaba esta vez para darle un torpe beso a Kari y ella correspondía. Levantó la vista y miró los labios de Fran que seguía con la vista en la roca.

Fran se levantó cuidadosamente ayudando a Mónica a sentarse a pesar de poder ella sola. Después dio unos pasos, esquivando las piedras del camino, que a pesar de ser unas tres o cuatro, eran bastante grandes. Un de ellas tenía forma de… ¿digimon? ¿Una? ¡Já! Todas tenían la forma de uno de ellos. Hikari acarició una de las piedras tras ser avisados por Mónica, y un digimon apareció. Bastante asustado, se fue volando por el techo roto y se le vio desaparecer tras unos árboles con bastante follaje en el horizonte.

-Las rocas son digimons… - susurró TK.

-Al parecer – dijo Hikari a modo de contestación y dedicando una sonrisa a la nada.

Fran rozó la pared y vio como una figura de mujer movía los brazos con lentitud y después pestañeaba. Era como una estatua viviente que perdía poco a poco la piedra y aparecía la mujer de largos cabellos azules y que tras aparecer del todo, se convirtió en la madre adoptiva de Mónica.

La rubia, al verla se levantó de golpe y se avalanzó hacia ella para darle un abrazo, y con lágrimas en los ojos gritaba su nombre felizmente y con ganas de no soltarla jamás.

-Así que – comenzó a decir TK -, este es el final…

**No seáis muy duros con las críticas que solo TENGO 13 AÑOS (*en mayusculas para que no se os pase por alto ¬¬*) D: Esto de empezar a escribir un fic desde el final no me gusta... :/ Tenía que haberle dicho a mi tía que lo terminara ella :[**

**Aún así espero que os haya gustado...**

**DEJAD REVIEWS PLISS! NECESITO SABER COMO ESCRIBO!**


	12. Epílogo

**IMPORTANTE: AL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO SE LE HA AÑADIDO OTRO FINAL, LEEDLO, DISCULPAD LAS MOLESTIAS xD**

**Bueno, he aquí el final del fan fic: Tú has sido mi vida.**

**Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Epílogo<span>

Todo acabó. Al fin, los digimons, ya liberados, eran felices. Los niños elegidos y sus nuevos amigos volvieron antes de que pudieran ver a sus respectivos compañeros de viaje de hacía ya unos años. Se dijeron un último adiós, y cada uno volvió a su respectivo hogar.

TK y Kari tuvieron que contarles a los demás lo que había sucedido extactamente mientras los otros no estaban en el lugar.

-¡Con pelos y señales! – repetían constantemente Mimí y Yolei al tiempo que daban un respingo en el asiento.

La ciudad seguía en ruinas, pero algunas casas ya estaban construidas y podían ser habitadas y la causa de la destrucción total de la ciudad se le atribuyó a un gran terremoto de grandes magnitudes que sacudió la isla entera de Japón y cuyo epicentro era Odaiba. Nadie parecía recordar la verdadera causa, exceptuando a los chicos, obiamente, pero ellos dejaron que la gente creyera eso, puesto que nadie se iba a creer que había sido culpa de un monstruo. Lo que conseguirían diciendo la verdad era que los tomaran por unos locos fuera del manicomio.

Sora había vuelto a su casa, aunque la florería de su madre seguía totalmente destruida. Cierto día mientras la pelirroja andaba por el pasillo de su casa de camino a la cocina y medio dormida a causa de que llegó tarde a casa la noche anterior puesto que había estado en casa de los hermanos Yagami escuchando de nuevo esa historia que, a pesar de haberla oído montones de veces, aún la seguía impresionando como la primera vez, su madre se le acercó y con aire desinteresado preguntó:

-¿Tú te crees esa historia del terremoto?

La chica casi se atraganta con los cereales y tuvo que darse unos golpecitos en el pecho para poder tragar. Después miró a su madre algo confundida y asintió levemente mientras se preocupaba. "¿Sabrá algo?" pensaba sin cesar.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó después ella para averiguar la causa por la que su madre había preguntado tal cosa.

-No sé… - contestó ella – Recuerdo un movimiento de tierra, pero también recuerdo muy vagamente algo negro… ¡Como una mancha con patas!

Sora, intentado fingir desinterés añadió:

-Vamos mamá… ¿Cómo va una mancha a tener patas? – puso sus manos a la altura de su cabeza y con la palma mirando hacia arriba mientras cerraba los ojos – Es como si yo ahora digo que animales hechos por ordenador tienen vida propia…

-Tienes razón Sora, es una tontería… - la madre de la pelirroja se retiró y ella suspiró aliviada al tiempo que continuaba desayunando tranquilamente.

En el caso de Yolei, la tienda era lo único que se había podido recuperar hasta el momento, y por ello seguía viviendo con toda su familia en uno de los lugares que se habían habilitado para las personas que no habían podido reconstruir aún sus casas, aunque no tardó mucho en volver a trabajar en la tienda, ya que la gente necesitaba comida y más cosas y era la única tienda de la ciudad, lo que provocó que las ganancias aumentaran considerablemente.

Por otro lado, estaba Cody, que se encontraba en la misma situación de Yolei y TK: debían dormir y hacer su vida diaria en el polideportivo, aunque más tarde, TK, a petición de su madre, se fue a vivir con su hermano y su padre, que habían alquilado una casa a las afueras para vivir mientras la suya era puesta de nuevo en pie. Por ese hecho, TK y Kari estuvieron un tiempo sin verse, pero durante el cual se habían mantenido en contacto. Nadie sabe cómo, pero los dos pequeños, acabaron saliendo para molestia del hermano de Hikari, Tai, pero que tras ver lo feliz que su hermnaita era con Takeru, lo aceptó sin otro remedio. Trece años más tarde, y tras varios meses que TK pasó intentando convencer a Taichi, se casaron, a pesar de que el hermano de la novia, había dicho que sí que dejaba realizar a la boda entre dientes y porque su hermana le había echado una charla que deseaba no repetir por el hecho de que se le hizo interminable y lo más aburrido del mundo.

Izzy llevaba días suplicándole a sus padres un nuevo ordenador pero como única contestación recibía un: "Para Navidad" o "Espera a tu cumpleaños". No hace falta comentar que estaban cansados de que siempre estuviera pidiendo un ordenador nuevo porque el antiguo se rompió, y cuando pidieron una explicación para la rotura de éste último, lo que recibieron como contestación fue un simple: "Se me cayó". Asombrados por lo torpe que era su hijo de repente con los ordenadores, tras unas semanas, le compraron uno nuevo, con la condición de que no podía sacarlo de casa, cosa que el pelirrojo aceptó, puesto que era lo único que sus padres le pedían a cambio de esa maquinita con teclas que lo traía loco.

Mimí había conseguido convencer a su familia de volver a Japón para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, y con esa excusa, pudo volver a ver a sus amigos de nuevo y con los que, durante los dos años que estuvo allí, vivió buenos y malos momentos, pero cada uno de ellos inolvidables. Tuvo una pequeña pelea con Joe, pero al final acabaron siendo más amigos que antes, y cada vez que recuerdan esa pelea tan absurda no pueden evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas. Tras esos dos años, Mimí se marchó de nuevo a Estados Unidos, pero prometió que al año siguiente, puesto que cumpliría la mayoría de edad, volvería ella sola a Odaiba para quedarse. Promesa que cumplió, pero por trabajo, ya que una chica de dieciocho años debía ganarse la vida al no tener a sus padres allí, apenas tenía tiempo para sus amigos, cosa que cambió cuando la ascendieron. Sus amigos le dijeron de grabar un disco, ya que gracias a su increíble voz, conseguiría vender montones de copias, pero ella se negó. Al poco de ser ascendida, Matt, su novio desde hacía tres años, le pidió matrimonio, pero ella lo rechazó, y por giros inesperados del destino, él acabó casándose con Sora.

Joe retomó su viaje familiar por donde lo había dejado. Pudo ver de nuevo a aquel niño con el que quedaba a menudo a la entrada del hotel para charlar, puesto que a pesar de ser tan pequeño, le interesaban las mismas cosas que a Joe y le preguntaba sin cesar mientras se asombraba y memorizaba cada una de las repuestas que el mayor le ofrecía. A Joe, le agradó aquel chico por lo que cuando cada uno volvió a su hogar, situados a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, aún mantuvieron el contacto por teléfono e Internet. Aquel niño soñaba y soñaba con ser como Joe, cosa que logró conseguir y que le agradeció toda la vida al peliazul.

Ken volvió muy rápidamente a su antigua vida, cosa que a los demás les molestó un poco ya que era el primero en poder regresar a su casa. Tras unos años, acabó saliendo con Yolei y muchos años después, casándose con ella.

A Davis le costó bastante asimilar la boda de Kari, por lo que cayó en una profunda depresión que le duró apenas tres días. Después de un año, por casualidad en un centro comercial al que había sido arrastrado por Yolei el día antes de su boda con Ken, conoció a la chica de sus sueños, llamada Jenny, que aunque no era muy guapa, tampoco era fea, y con su encanto y su forma de tratar a las personas con una amabilidad que parecía irreal, lo enamoró, y acabaron casándose en USA, formando una gran empresa de fideos y viviendo grandes momentos rodeados del lujo y la fama. Pero a pesar de que era una vida de ensueño, Jenny quiso volver a Odaiba para que sus hijos crecieran allí y no se acostumbraran a tenerlo todo, si no a conseguirlo ellos mismos. Daisuke, Jenny y sus dos hijos que apenas sabían decir "mamá", volvieron allí donde crecieron sanos hasta conseguir superar de mayores la riqueza de su padre solos, sin ayuda de nadie. Ellos, por suerte, habían heredado la amabilidad y el enorme corazón de su madre.

Daiki, Hinata y su padre, desaparecieron del mapa y no se supo nada de ellos, al contrario que de Mónica y Fran, de los cuales recibieron una carta un año y medio más tarde de que se despidieran en el Digimundo. Estaba escrita con una muy mala caligrafía, puesto que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a escribir de esa forma, y decía:

"_Hola, no sabemos si os llegará esta carta o si solo estoy escribiendo a la nada, pero nosotros queremos agradeceros el que hayamos recuperado nuestra vida. Cuando volví a España estaba un poco confusa, y no sabía si todo eso era un sueño, o si lo anterior una pesadilla, pero me di cuenta de que no. Entonces me pregunté: ¿Cómo podíamos comunicarnos si hablamos idiomas totalmente diferentes? Bueno, ya nada me extrañaría… Por aquí todo ha continuando siendo como era antes, mi madre ha vuelto conmigo, y nadie excepto ella, Fran y yo parece recordar nuestra marcha y la muerte de mi madre. Él y yo estamos bien, escribimos todos los días en la arena de la playa vuestros nombres y un gracias justo al lado, con la esperanza de que el viento os lo hará llegar algún día. Y por allí… ¿cómo va todo? Por favor, si recibís esta carta, contestadnos cuanto antes._

_Mónica."_

En el sobre hallaron unas fotos de ellos y de los paisajes de España. En una aparecía Mónica sobre una roca, al parecer en una montaña, y el viento azotaba su cabello haciendo que pareciera una modelo posando para una foto de ese tipo. En otra, la madre de Mónica cocinaba carne a la brasa y ellos dos aparecían sentados en una mesa con un hombre, que supusieron que era el marido de la madre adoptiva de Mónica, que más tarde descubrieron que era la hermana melliza de Oscuridad, de la que no se supo nada nunca. En otra foto salía la playa, y con los nombres de todos los niños elegidos de Japón escritos en la arena, junto con un gracias, y Fran aparecía terminando de escribirlo.

-¡Ey! ¡Mirad! – dijo Yolei con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sujetaba una de las fotos.

Todos fueron a ver de qué se trataba y en la foto se podía ver a Mónica y a Fran sentados bajo un árbol, rodeados por un verde césped y al fondo un parque en el cual los niños jugaban felizmente. La rubia tenía sobre sus piernas un libro abierto por la mitad y se veía como Fran era el que sujetaba la cámara. Los dos se estaban dando un beso.

Yolei le dio la vuelta a la foto y detrás estaba escrito con una letra muy diferente a la de la carta:

"_No le digáis a Mónica que os he enviado esta foto que no salgo vivo…"_

Todos rieron.

-Al parecer las cosas les han ido bien por allí – comentó Matt.

-Sí – respondió Davis al borde del llanto.

-Tranquilo Daisuke, encontrarás a la chica de tus sueños… - dijo Ken intentando darle ánimos a su amigo mientras miraba a Miyako sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

-Lo dudo mucho – recibió como contestación, pero, como todos ya sabéis, se equivocaba.

A esa carta le siguieron muchas más, y de esa forma pudieron todos aprender un nuevo idioma, y como excusa para perfeccionarlo, los chicos de Odaiba fueron tres meses de viaje a España, y los de España tres meses a Japón. Nueve años después de esos viajes, los españoles, hartos de solo poder hablarse por cartas, se fueron a vivir a Japón con los otros, donde se casaron y tuvieron gemelos. Más tarde, cuando sus hijos tenían unos cinco años, Mónica y Fran decidieron abrir un restaurante de comida típica española, que los japoneses al principio apenas visitaban, hasta que un día, un crítico visitó el restaurante y le dio la puntuación máxima. Desde entonces, es uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Japón, y han abierto otros muchos por el mundo. Pero una vez al año, el restaurante se cierra, porque dentro, se hallan los niños elegidos, que yo no tenían nada de niños, y los españoles, celebrando aquel triunfo grabado en la piedra de la historia…

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado^^ Dejad un review con vuestra opinión por favor :3<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido el fic desde el principio y a los que han empezado a leerlo más tarde, gracias por hacer de un sueño una realidad :D**

**~REVIEW~review~REVIEW~review~REVIEW~review~REVIEW~review~**


End file.
